Bionic Stolen
by ungerlover
Summary: Bree Davenport has a nearly perfect life. Rich parents, kind brothers, a good school, bionic chip; anything a girl could ask for. However, there's more than meets the eye with her. She isn't what you would expect for a 'rich girl'. When the unexpected happens, a new meaning of life is given to her. Based off of the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.
1. Chapter 1 Why

**AN: Hey guys! This is my second story for FanFiction, and I hope you all love it! It is based off of one of my favorite books entitled: Girl Stolen by April Henry. Also, this is kinda AU. Hopefully all will be explained during the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from '_Girl Stolen_' by April Henry.**

Bree's P.O.V.

Why? That's the one question I keep asking myself. Over and over again. It rings through my head like a drum beat. Why, why, why? I guess you would like some explaining.

My name is Bree Davenport. I have a supposed fantastic life. I go to Mission Creek Private School, and I have two very loving brothers. Adam is my older brother. He is only two years older, but he acts like a toddler. He is very fun-loving and creative. However, he's not the sharpest nail in the shed. I also have a younger brother named Leo. He is the most energetic and destructive teenager I have ever known, but he is also very caring and funny.

I have a brilliant father. His name is Donald Davenport. He is a scientist/inventor, and he makes a fortune creating and selling high-tech gadgets. He is married to a nice woman named Tasha. She is a news reporter, but she isn't really the best at it. She is a wonderful mother to all of us. When dad is busy with Adam or Leo, she spends time with me so I don't get too lonely. I guess you could say we have a special bond.

Dad is always with Adam and Leo because they are training. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what they're training for. Adam, Leo and I have special abilities called bionics. Adam has super strength, heat vision and a blast wave ability (a pulse wave of electricity that destroys EVERYTHING in its path). Leo has super senses, molecular kinesis (can move things with his mind) and superior intelligence. I guess have super speed and vocal manipulation (I can mimic any voice or sound I here). Even though I have bionics, I get left out of training because I'm the only girl in the group. It makes me feel neglected, and I feel like I'm not really part of the team. Since I can't train, I have no idea how to activate or control my bionics.

Earlier today, I decided to go with mom to Walmart. It was storming out, so we took dad's 'Davencar'. It's a self-driving super car that is controlled by an onboard computer system that receives satalite signals through a panel on the roof. The signals enable the car to be put into 'autodrive mode'. It can also go three hundred miles per hour!

Mom sat in the driver's seat, and I sat in the back so she would have a place to put her groceries when we were done. Dad was so busy on the onboard computer system, that he forgot to put in a trunk for storage.

When we arrived at the store, mom told me to stay and watch the car. If anything happened to it, both of us would be in BIG trouble with dad.

"Sure thing mom," I replied as she got out. I slid my earbuds in my ears and turned my phone on. I started to blast Olivia Holt's song 'Had Me Hello' into my ears. The louder the music was, the more beats and instruments I could hear in the background. They mixed with Olivia's singing perfectly. I set my phone down on the seat next to me as I closed my eyes and mouthed the lyrics from the song.

After a while, I heard the faint sound of the driver's seat door opening and closing. Assuming it was mom, I kept my eyes closed. I felt the car zoom off. It jerked and bumped as it flew across the pavement. I ripped my earbuds out of my ears and opened my eyes to see a boy about my age driving the car. Even when he was sitting, I could still tell he wasn't very tall. He had spiked brown hair, and was wearing a black suit. I screamed, and his head whipped around in a panic.

"What do you think you're DOING!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with scared, hazel eyes.

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He shouted back at me.

As he was yelling at me, I noticed he had a communication device in his ear. I could hear someone talking through it, but I could only make out a few words.

"...Going on? Did...fail the mission? Are...cops?"

"No, there's no cops," He said into the earpiece in a panicked tone.

"Not yet, there's not!" I said as I reached for my phone. The boy turned in a panic, and held out his closes fist like he was trying to punch me. I flinched and closed my eyes, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes to see my phone flying towards his fist.

"How did you..." I started to ask, but he interrupted me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing inside Donald Davenport's self-driving car?" He demanded.

I quickly replied, "That doesn't matter! What are YOU doing in MY DAD'S self-driving car?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he commanded the car to lock the windows and doors. He put the car in 'autodrive mode' and turned to me. The boy held two fingers up to his temple and waved his other hand in the air. Instantly, my seatbelt grew tighter. It was so tight, I was barely able to breathe. He then turned on the child safety lock, so the belt wouldn't come undone.

"Douglas, there's a small problem regarding a witness, but I have her secure. I'll bring her back to the lab so we can discuss what to do with her."

Then, he put his finger back on his temple, and his eye formed a blue ring where the hazel color used to be. He looked directly at me, like he was scanning my face. When he finished, he looked afraid.

"This is worse that I thought," he mumbled. I had a million questions running through my head.

_What did he mean by 'worse than he thought'?_

_Who is he?_

_How did he get my phone and secure me without touching me?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_How could I be so oblivious to my surroundings?_

_Am I being kidnapped?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Just tell me who you are and why you are kidnapping me!" I yelled at him.

"I will tell you what's going on later, but for now, my name is Chase Davenport."

**AN: What did you guys think? I know the first few paragraphs weren't the greatest... I'm really bad at explaining things through writing... I am much better at dialouge. Be sure to leave a review! I'll post Chapter 2 soon! Usually I will update this story on Fridays, but i didnt have wifi last night. Thanks for reading!**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	2. Chapter 2 Careless

**AN: Hi people of Fanfiction! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! Now for the shout outs!**

**Ra'Zara The First: *comes across a lavish camping area and joins the person already sitting there* haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Sofi5565: Yes! That book is awesome! Here's your update!**

**daphrose: You should read the real book too! Its a bit different than my story, but still really good! You'll have to read the story to find out! :P**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks! I am afraid I cannot answer those questions! You'll have to read to discover Bree's fate.**

**Guest: Yes, PICKLES! I am certainly going to continue!**

**RissA15: Thanks! Gotta love the fangirl rants! There are many possible ways for this story to go, but only one of your theories may be right! :P yep, this is gonna be a Brase fanfic!**

**Guest: Yep, Brase.**

**Disclaimer: I, ungerlover, do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book ****_Girl Stolen_**** by April Henry.**

**Now on to the story!**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

_"Just tell me who you are and why you're kidnapping me!" I yelled at him._

_"I will tell you what's going on later, but for now, my name is Chase Davenport."_

Chase's P.O.V.

I am so dead. Douglas warned me about being careless, and I ignored him. Now, I have a BIONIC witness to watch after. I probably won't be able to contain her!

I used my facial recognition app to do a background check on her. Her name is Bree Davenport, the only bionic daughter of Donald Davenport. She is fourteen, and she is turning fifteen in three months. Her abilities include super speed and vocal manipulation.

Before you start to wonder why I have a facial recognition app, let me explain a few things. I am also bionic. My step-father is Douglas Davenport, who is also the brother of Donald Davenport. My abilities include superior intelligence, super senses, molecular kinesis, a forcefield and many other apps, such as the facial recognition app.

I aslo have a step-brother named Marcus. He is an android, which is like a robot, but he has all of the bionic abilities. He has two 'friends' named Jake and Trevor. They agreed to join our team as long as Douglas made them bionic. Jake has super strength and can phase through objects, and Trevor has super speed and shape-shifting abilities.

Douglas sent me on a mission to steal Davenports self-driving super car. I had tracked the car, watched my back for any suspecting pedestrians, covered my tracks and had done EVERYTHING possible to make sure the mission was a success. Well, except look in the backseat!

Now I have a BIONIC WITNESS to keep track of! Before I found out her name, I thought of logical ways to deal with her. I made a mental list of options:

1. Abort the mission.

2. Drop Bree off somewhere.

3. Bring her to the lab and have Douglas deal with her.

If I go with the first option, Douglas will make me pay more than I have to already. The second option is just plain stupid. When she gets back home, she will report me to the police, and we will be busted. The third option is the only one with any possible positive effects. If we can get her to the lab, we can make Donald pay a ransom. Through my comset, I told Douglas the situation.

"Fine," He replied angrily through the comset. "but if you mess ANYTHING else up, you will have to deal with the punishment."

I knew all too well what 'the punishment' meant. I've learned to fear it and anything that comes after it.

I had already put the car on lockdown, so she can't escape. She started to speak, and from her tone and the way her voice cracked, I knew she was frightened and angry.

"Just tell me who you are and why you're kidnapping me!"

"I will tell you what's going on later, but for now, my name is Chase Davenport."

I turned to face her, and her expression was one of shock, horror and bewilderment.

"What do you mean by Davenport?"

"I'll fill you in with the details later. Just put this cloth over yourself and don't let anyone see you through the windows," I said as I tossed a sheet to her.

She listened, not wanting to make me angry. Which was probably the smartest option.

"Wh-where are you taking m-me?" She asked once she was covered by the sheet. From the way her voice wavered, I could tell she was crying.

"I'm taking you to a place where you will be held until we are through with you. And don't even think about using your bionics to escape," I warned her.

I could hear a faint gasping noise from underneath the cloth.

"How did you know I was bionic?" She asked.

"Long story short, I used my bionics to scan your face. Your name is Bree Davenport, and your bionics include super speed and vocal manipulation. You are the second child of Donald Davenport. His brother is my dad. That makes you my cousin."

"Okay, now you are creeping me out! My dad doesn't have any siblings! Adam, Leo and I are the only bionics." She yelled at me in a disbelieving tone.

"That's where you're wrong. When we get to the lab, I will show you the proof. Until then, don't use your bionics!"

"No problem there," She mumbled in a hushed tone. If I didn't have super senses, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. What she said next shocked me.

"I don't know how to control or activate my bionics."

**AN: How'd I do? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I know this probably wasnt the best chapter, but I'm still trying to build it up. The chapters WILL get better. Trust me. I already have the whole thing written. They do get better. Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Pain

**AN: Good day, people reading this story! Tis I, ungerlover, here to bring you another chapter!**

**Okay, I'm done with the silly act now. Whoohoo! Another chapter! But before I give you the chapter...SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yep, Bree is stuck. Or maybe someone will come and rescue her...you'll have to wait and see!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you, here's the next chapter, and thank you!**

**LabGirl2001: Thanks! Ooh, excitable is a fun word!**

**PicklePie: Here it is, here it is, here it is! By the way, loving the screen name!**

**Guest: Yeah, I know it was short. Again, it wasn't my best chapter. Hopefully this one's a bit better. PICKLES!**

**daphrose: I can't wait to tell you guys what happens...but I must contain myself. Thank you as well! That means a lot coming from you! Yep. Short. Not my best work. This one should be longer though. ;)**

**One more thing. Thanks to everyone reading this story! I've already got a couple hundred views and thirteen reviews! Awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or any parts of the plot from the book _Girl Stolen _by April Henry.**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. What she said next shocked me._

_"I don't know how to control or activate my bionics."_

Bree's P.O.V.

This cannot be happening. It's not possible. I'm dreaming. I am not in dad's car. This boy isn't real. There are no other bionic super-humans. I am NOT being kidnapped.

I kept saying this in my brain to reassure myself, but inside, I knew I was wrong.

What caught me by surprise was when he said he was my cousin. Dad never said he had a brother, let alone a nephew! How is it that this stranger knows more about my family than I do?

"Why do you know so much about my family. Are you stalking us or something?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"No, I used one of my bionic abilities: Facial Recognition App. I can scan anyone's face, and I have access to anything about that person. That's how I learned your name and found out what your abilities were. By the way, what did you mean by, 'I don't know how to control or activate my bionics'?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. He has no reason to know. Anyways, why would he care? He's the bad guy here!

"Why should I tell you? You kidnapped me!" I responded.

"Well, for starters, if you tell me I will know that there's an explanation and that you're not just trying to deceive me. Second, I am part of your family," He teased.

_How dare he? He will NEVER be part of my family. He lost that chance the second he laid a finger on dad's car. _I tore the cloth away from my face and started my retaliation.

"If you were part of my family, you wouldn't have tried to steal my dad's car. Let alone KIDNAP ME!" I yelled at him.

His expression seemed to fall at my words.

"I didn't really have a choice. Douglas sent me on a mission to steal Donald's self-driving car. Anyways, I didn't know you would be here!"

"Well, don't these 'missions' seem kind of illegal?"

"I know they're wrong, but again, I didn't have much of a choice," He said in a regretful tone.

_Now he is just trying to be dramatic. 'I didn't have much of a choice,' Please._

"You could just ignore him or say, 'Doesn't that seem wrong? I don't really feel comfortable doing that'."

"NO! You don't understand. I have the choice, but if I don't do what he asks of me, I get punished."

_There he goes again, being all dramatic. __So he loses his phone for the week. That's a small price to pay to do the right thing._

"Okay, think about this. Do the wrong thing and possibly get sent to jail or get grounded. What seems like the better option?" I asked him. It may have seemed a little snippy, but he kidnapped me! I can be as rude as I want to this guy!

"You don't get it! Douglas doesn't ground us. His punishments are more severe! Look who I'm talking to. You probably wouldn't understand what I go through on a daily basis." The last two sentences were under his breath, but I could still hear him.

"Okay, first of all, what do you mean by, 'look who I'm talking to'? Are you implying that I am a pampered 'daddy's girl' who won't lift a finger? You think because I'm rich, I don't know what pain is!" I lashed out at him.

He wore a shocked expression on his face, and to be honest, he looked full-on scared at my outburst.

_Ha, I'm just getting started with my tantrum._

"Second, if you think you have to go through more pain than I do, you're wrong. How would you feel if you had these _amazing_ abilities, but you didn't know how they worked? How would you feel if you had the most caring brothers in the world, but you could never talk to them because they were busy training, which you were never allowed to do because you can't, 'keep up with the men'?" I ranted. He looked slightly angry, but I didn't care about his feelings.

"I get you're point Bree, but I don-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet! Would you like it if your dad ignored you half the time because of training or his new inventions? What if your parents paid for an expensive school, but you couldn't get your grades higher than a C- because you aren't smart enough to understand the work? How about because you need tutoring and academic guidance, nobody wants to be your friend? How would you feel, Chase? Pretty darn bad, right? That's how I feel. EVERY. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE. So tell me this, Chase-" He cut me off.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at me. "ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND USE IT LIKE A BOWLING BALL!"

I expected him to be agitated, but something about him was off. His posture and body language seemed more confident and beastly. His eyes were no longer the warm, hazel eyes I saw moments before. Instead, they were replaced with a deep shade of blood red. His facial expression changed from shocked to menacing. His voice was different too. It seemed to drop an octave or two. This was not the Chase I met.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PROBLEMS, DON'T YOU. LIKE THE UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND YOUR FEELINGS. WELL, GUESS WHAT, PRINCESS? YOU COULDN'T BEGIN TO CONTEMPLATE WHAT POOR, LITTLE, DEFENSELESS CHASE HAS TO GO THROUGH!" He growled, seething in anger.

_Why is he referring to himself in the third person? He's much more violent now than when he first saw me._

I was brought out of my thoughts by an unexpected stinging sensation on my right cheek. I looked into the rear-view mirror to see a red, hand-shaped mark across my face. Chase slapped me!

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! YOU BETTER LEARN TO PAY ATTENTION OR YOU ARE GONNA END UP FEELING THE TORTURE CHASE GOES THROUGH," He ranted.

The sting on my cheek seemed to get stronger every passing second. It hurt so bad I started to cry. I must've let a few tears slip by accident because he started to roar again.

"STOP CRYING PRINCESS! YOU THINK THAT HURTS? WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT CHASE HAS TO DEAL WITH!"

He pulled the zipper on the back of his mission suit down. I started to hyperventilate at his actions.

_Is he going to rape me?_

I started to cry harder, and I tried to scoot farther away from him in my seat. The restricting seat belt made this nearly impossible.

Surprisingly, he stopped pulling on the zipper once it was only about eight inches down from his neck. He turned away from me to reveal long, red scars that trailed down his back and disappeared underneath the black suit. Dark bruises freckled the bottom of his neck. There were also deep gashes on his shoulder blades. Some of the open gashes were so deep, they looked like they required stitching.

"So princess," He spoke in a slightly calmer but still deep voice. "Do you still think your life sucks?"

I had no idea he went through that much abuse.

_How often does it happen?_

_Why didn't he tell anybody or get help?_

"I'm sorry, Chase," I said with regret evident in my voice. "I didn't know how much you suffered through."

"I'm not Chase. The name's Spike."

**AN: What'd you guys think? Like the little Spike scene? I thought if I had the bionics in the story, I should have the glitches too.**

**Sorry if this story seems kind of boring now, but I had to fit this information somewhere, and it seemed better to do it before she got to the lab.**

**The chapters will have more action, drama, and romance later on.**

**Good? Bad? Wonderful? Awful? Give me your opinions, please!**

**I would also like ideas for future chapters. I don't have writer's block or anything, but I think the readers should have some input on the story. If none of you want to offer any ideas, that's fine too. I have plenty of them locked away in my evil mind. MWAHAHAHA! Until I write again...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	4. Chapter 4 Spike

**AN: SURPRISE UPDATE! Yes, I know mt profile says I'll update on Fridays, but I wanted to get this chapter out there...mostly because I don't think it's worthy of a week's wait. Its kind of a filler, so, sorry guys! So, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**PurpleNicole531: Love the drama! Yes, Spike! Here's what happens next!**

**PicklePie: Thanks for the review! Anytime, PicklePie!**

**RandomGirl: Your not getting on my nerves, so don't worry about that. I DID SEE ARMED AND DANGEROUS! I think Douglas stole my pickle-ness. Thanks for the compliment! ungerlover is my profile name, but Lauren is my alias name, so if it's easier, call me Lauren. Its not my actual name, but I use it for writing. Love Randomness!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Spike! I think you might've been the first person in the world to say YAY about Spike. But that's okay! Points for originality! Yeah, Bree seemed like a spoiled rich girl, but she was just frustrated and was trying to prove her case. Anyways, Spike slapped some sense into her...literally!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

"I'm sorry, Chase," I said with regret evident in my voice. "I didn't know how much you suffered through."

"I'm not Chase. The name's Spike."

Spike's P.O.V.

As I was yelling at Bree, I could tell she started to ignore me. NOBODY IGNORES ME! I decided to teach her a lesson. So I slapped her. Then for no reason, the princess started crying!

_Wow. If she cries from a little swing, she won't be able to survive Douglas._

I could tell she thought her life was the worst, so I decided to tell her about Chase's abuse. I knew he didn't want to tell her or anybody about it, but like I care about Chase's feeling.

I decided the easiest way to tell her was to just show her the scars that Chase had. I pulled down the zipper of my mission suit, and I could sense her grow scared. Ha, the princess thought I was gonna rape her! I may be destructive and callous, but I'm not a rapist.

I heard her breathing soften as she realized I wasn't going to violate her, but it then quickened again as she saw the gashes and bruises that Douglas tattooed into Chase's skin.

I could sense her sympathy, and I spoke in a slightly calmer voice, "So, princess, do you still think your life sucks?"

She started to speak again, and I could tell she regretted the big speech she gave me about pain.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I didn't know how much you suffered through."

_Ugh! Why do people keep calling me Chase? I'm nothing like that weak, puny, rag doll!_

"I'm not Chase. The name's Spike," I said as I pulled the zipper back up.

At that moment, I realized my anger level was too low for me to hang around.

_I guess it's time to let Chase back._

Chase's P.O.V.

The last thing I remember was being lectured by Bree about what she suffered through. Then the next thing I know, the words 'Commando App Disengaged' flooded my vision.

_Oh no, I hope Spike didn't hurt Bree._

"Bree, what happened?" I asked her with slight worry in my tone.

"You tell me! I was just yelling at you, when your eyes turned red, your voice got deeper, you started shouting at me, and you called yourself Spike!" She yelled at me with a slightly tear stained face. Oh, boy.

Well, this wasn't quite how I wanted her, or anybody for that matter, to find out about my commando app.

_Great, now I have to explain Spike to her. This should be fun. Note the sarcasm._

"Okay, I have a semi-logical explanation for that," I said to make her laugh a bit. It didn't work. Her face held a serious and scared expression. She was obviously still in shock from the Spike encounter. I saw no avoiding the Spike explanation, so I continued.

"Remember when I said I was bionic?" I asked her. She quietly nodded her head, so I continued.

"Well, what you just witnessed was my Commando App. It's kind of like an alter-ego. In the face of an imminent threat, my Commando App kicks in and I become a fearless brute that my teammates call 'Spike'. When Spike takes over, I loose consciousness and he is in control of my mind and actions. He stays in control until his anger level decreases, and I am able to take over. When I take over again, I have no memory of what he did."

"Wow, so you don't remember anything?" She asked me. She tried to say it calmly, like she wasn't scared of anything, but I caught the way her voice cracked.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I'm guessing he did something pretty bad, otherwise you wouldn't have tears flowing down your face. What did he do to you?" I asked her. She seemed genuinely terrified.

"He yelled at me and called me a p-princess," Bree started as she began to cry again at the memory. "Then h-he slapped m-me and called me w-weak. And then-" She left off. She just froze, with a strange expression on her face. It looked like she just remembered something important.

"He said Douglas abuses you," She said in a quiet voice, like she was trying to stop guilty tears from escaping her chocolate brown eyes.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands out of frustration.

I can't believe Spike told her about that! He knew if Douglas found out I told anyone, I would be punished even more!

_Maybe I can convince her that Spike was lying. _

"Douglas doesn't abuse me. He punishes me. It's usually just getting grounded. Spike probably just exaggerated to make you feel sympathy for us."

_What can I say? I'm terrible at lying._

"Don't lie to me Chase. You already said he doesn't ground you. Anyways, he showed me the scars and bruises on your back when he... When he-"she choked out. She looked like she just remembered her worst nightmare. Then, she broke down sobbing.

"Woah, Bree, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

_Well, that was a stupid question. A bunch of things are wrong right now. _

I moved to the backseat of the self-driving car to comfort her. It was still in 'autodrive', so I didn't worry about crashing.

She didn't answer, so I let her cry while I rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a while, her continuous sobs turned into quiet whimpers as she laid her head on my shoulder. I may not be good at lying, but I can distract people.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked once she stopped crying all together and started to breathe soundly.

"He scared me, Chase. It wasn't his eyes, or his voice or his words. When he unzipped the back of the suit, I thought...I thought he was...he was gonna rape me," She said, fighting the next stream of tears that threatened to fall.

"Bree, neither of us would ever try to do that to you. Just because I work with bad people, doesn't make me a bad person myself," I said as she sat upright again. She still looked like she wanted to cry, so I tried to lighten the mood a bit by making her laugh.

"Anyways," I continued. "You're my cousin, so that'd be kinda gross." To my astonishment, it worked. She actually giggled a bit.

"Thanks Chase, but what if he did actually try to do that? I'm still terrified of him."

"Don't worry about Spike. I will try to keep him under control around you."

I looked through the windshield to see that we were almost to the lab. We were only about one hour away. I climbed back to the driver's seat, and switched the car out of autodrive. The car wouldn't be able to drive itself to the lab.

I turned around to see Bree drifting asleep on the seat. I kind of expected her to be sleeping. Crying takes up a lot of energy from a person... Even a bionic one.

I was glad she forgot to bring up the abuse again. The less she new, the better.

She was now fully asleep, so I didn't bother putting the sheet back over her face. She couldn't see where we were, so there wasn't any point.

Getting to the lab was kind of complicated...for an average person. I knew the way like the back of my hand. At least I do now.

_Being a genius has its advantages!_

To get there from Mission Creek, you had to drive through Welkerville and into a dense, unmarked forest. In the forest, there are different, hidden turns you have to make in order to make it to the mountain range. One you get that far, there are a series of password-protected morphing walls in the mountain that were designed to blend in. Once you pass the walls, you are able to see that our lab was carved inside the mountain.

A while later, I pulled up to the secret entrance to our lab. The lab was like our headquarters. It was where we all met up to discuss new missions and where we trained. So, basically, our home.

I manually drove the car through the password-protected walls and to the garage portion of the lab and parked it. I stepped out of the driver's seat, and walked over to Bree's door.

I opened the door to find her sleeping on the sheet with one hand by her side as the other hung off the end of the seat. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

I tried to nudge her so she would wake up, but she just rolled over so she was facing the back of the seat. Then I tried to gently shake her awake. Still nothing. My final resort was to try talking to her for her to wake up. I kneeled down to her height and put my face by her ear.

"Bree? Wake up. We're here," I whispered to her.

Bree quietly groaned as her eyes slowly started to open. She turned over again, and her eyes suddenly shot open. I could tell by the look on her face that she was scared and confused as to where she was. It looked like she just remembered the events of today.

If I was her, I would be terrified as well.

"Where are we?" She asked with a wavering voice. She obviously wanted to go back home.

"Your new, temporary home."

**AN: So, how was Chapter 4? Good? Bad? Confusing? Tell me what you guys think! Every once in a while, I might post surprise chapters like this one. Just to move the story along. Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Home?

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 5! I'm so excited that I am getting so many views! I love being able to entertain people with my writings. SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, Bree is pampered. Maybe she won't survive...(insert evil cackle here). Yes, the Brase-ness has started! **

**PS: I'm workimg on that quiz ;)**

**PurpleNicole531: Chase may or may not continue to comfort Bree...who knows? Good guess...I've said too much...-Steals a handfull of popcorn-**

**daphrose: I'll reply to both of your reviews...Thank you soooo much! :D I'm sure you can write Spike parts just as good -if not, better- than I can. I was honestly stressing over getting Spike right. It meant a lot when you said I write him well. Yes, BLAME DOUGLAS! Also, there are some others to blame...I won't tell you who, but there are indeed others! Thank you! (Again :P) Hmm, Spike may very well appear again...or maybe not. I'm definitely considering it...By Reasoning of Insanity was AMAZING! I probably already told you that, but I'm gonna say it agan: Wonderful. I voted on the poll on you profile, so we'll see what the results are soon!**

**RissA15: Thanks! And no problem! Haha! I get it. Truth be told, I appreciate corny jokes. I'm that kind of girl who will laugh her butt of at a cheesey joke. Pretty much everything you said was true: Bree, Spike, Chase, Douglas, Marcus...he may be closer than you think...(hint, hint...) Nope, not a Maree story... I don't really ship them. Marcus's eyebrow thingy creeps me out...Don't judge/hate me for saying that...**

**RandomGirl: I won't always do surprise updates (as in, not twice in one week or two weeks in a row) I just really wanted to get this story moving! Thank you soo much! PICKLES!**

**Also, sorry if my insults are weak for this chapter or any future chapters. I just don't see a reason to swear in my writings. I don't really believe in swearing aloud, and writing swear words is practically the same so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

_"Where are we?" She asked with a wavering voice. She obviously wanted to go home._

_"Your new, temporary home."_

Bree's P.O.V.

New home? How long do these people expect to keep me? I need to find a way out of here.

"Well, come on! Get up!" Chase urged.

I stepped out of the car onto the concrete ground. Right away, I made a mad dash for a place to escape. I wouldn't be able to unlock the entrance, so my next plan was to try to drive through the wall.

I ran around the back of the car, and was about to get in the driver's seat when I was knocked to the ground with some sort of energy ball. The jerk shot a force field at me!

"Try that again, and you'll have a little talk with Douglas," Chase warned coldly. I instantly froze as I remembered what he did to Chase.

He _found_ some type of handcuffs and put them on me. They were black and stiff.

"These are exploding handcuffs. If you break through them, they will detonate and blast you to pieces," he warned.

Given the chance, I looked around. We were in some kind of garage with lots of desks and weapons. Most of them looked like handguns, but others looked like bombs. There was one that looked like a robot suit.

_Wait a minute! That's dad's exoskeleton prototype! He lost that a year ago! What else did these people take from us?_

Chase led me through a set of elevator doors. As we stepped into the elevator, I noticed how loose the cuffs were. As the lift rose, I inched my way out of the restraints.

Chase hadn't noticed, and I took that to my full advantage. I slyly stepped behind him, grabbed his wrists, and pulled them behind his back.

"What the-" He remarked. I bent his elbows so his wrists were placed between his shoulder blades. That was pretty much the only hold I knew. He screamed in pain as I remembered his bruised and cut shoulders.

_Wow, this is really hurting him. I NEED to stop. He goes through enough torture already. I don't want to hurt him._

No. I shoved that thought away as I pushed down on his lower back with my elbow. He crumpled to the floor, still screaming in pain.

I seemed to forget we were in an elevator because when the doors opened, I jumped a little. The doors revealed a high-tech lab. It was complete with several cyberdesks, monitors, weapons, metal tables and machinery. I noticed several doorways that led to who knows where.

I also saw four people standing around one of the monitors. The sound of the elevator doors opening made them all turn their heads. They all looked shocked to see I had Chase pinned to the floor.

"Why didn't you put the handcuffs on her? How could you be so stupid?" The man, who I assumed was Douglas, shouted at Chase.

"I did, Dou-" Chase started to say, but Douglas cut him off.

"NO NAMES! YOU ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS."

Ha. That won't do him any good. I already know his name. Now I just have to figure out who the other three people are...

"Sorry. I will try to be more careful," He apologized from his spot on the ground.

"Sorry? It's too late to be sorry. You three," Douglas said, gesturing towards three boys who looked about the same age as Adam. One had smooth, flat brown hair. Another one of the boys had spiked, blonde hair. The last one had ruffled dirty-blonde hair. Each of them glared at me like I was trash. "Take this girl to her cell. I will deal with him."

The three boys strutted over to me, and I instantly let go of Chase's arms. I didn't know these people, and I didn't want them to be near me. I tried to back up away from them, but I was still in the elevator, so I couldn't really go far.

They crowded around me, and my vision instantly blurred with tears. I know it made me seem weak, but anybody else would be crying too if they were in this situation.

"Aww, look. The spoiled brat is unhappy. Quick! Somebody buy her another car so she will feel better!" The dirty-blonde joked. The three of them laughed like crazy. I instantly stopped crying as their cackling laughter rang through my ears.

"I'm not spoiled," I replied under my breath.

The blonde heard me and swiftly punched my stomach. I cried out in pain as I sunk to my knees, clutching my stomach. I didn't even see his fist, it was coming at me so fast.

"Shut up, brat! You may be aloud to talk back in the fancy little castle you call a home, but here, that'll get you nowhere."

"Get away from her!" I heard Chase yell at the boys. Douglas grabbed Chase by his shoulders and yanked him backwards, out of the elevator.

I didn't dare reply to the blonde as the dirty-blonde grabbed my arm and forcefully yanked me up to my feet. The brunette grabbed my other arm once I was standing. The two started leading me towards one of the doorways as the third boy followed behind me. They each squeezed my forearms with bruising grips.

"Ow..." I flinched as I felt their hands cutting off my circulation.

"Ugh! What is it now, princess?" The person behind me said in an annoyed tone.

"I-I can't feel m-my hands. You're h-hurting me!" I replied as I started to panic for the thousandth time today.

"Oh, relax." Said the brunette. "A little super strength never hurt anybody. Ooh, wait a minute. I guess it did!" He suddenly cracked up at his hilarious joke. Sarcasm intended.

_Great, now Chase isn't the only bionic kidnapper I have to look out for._

From what I can tell, both of the boys who are holding me have super strength.

We reached the room, and the boys shoved me inside. I realized it wasn't just a room, but more like a jail cell. The walls were built out of cinder blocks. There were no windows for any means of escape. The only thing inside the cell was the wooden pull-down shelf that was pressed up against the wall. I guessed that was a prisoner's bed.

I started to hear a man's voice echo through the walls of my room, but the sounds were so muffled, I couldn't hear anything. The voices died down before the three boys in my cell began to speak.

"Here is where you will stay until we are through with you. Don't expect much food while you're here," The brunette spat out at me.

"Also, don't use you bionics. It wouldn't be any use anyways since Trevor can catch up to you," The dirty-blonde said dumbly. Okay, so now I know one of them is Trevor, and he has super speed.

_Great. Even if I can figure out how to activate my super speed, I will most likely be caught by whichever jerk Trevor is._

"You idiot," The brunette said to the dirty-blonde. "The prison cell is bionic proof. That's why we put her in here."

"Yeah, and dude! You just told her my name! The boss said no names!" The blonde boy shouted.

Okay, so the blonde boy's name is Trevor. He has super speed. The other two have super strength. The dirty-blonde boy is forgetful and not very smart. This info will come in handy.

"Ohh, I get it now," Said the dirty-blonde in a tone that reminded me of Adam.

"Ugh, just come on. We need to help our boss." said Trevor.

"Oh, you mean Douglas?" asked the dirty-blonde with a blank expression.

"DUDE! I JUST TOLD YOU NO NAMES!" Trevor scolded.

"Oops...Oh well." The dirty-blonde said in a care-free tone. Yep, he almost perfectly resembles Adam. I will easily be able to outsmart him...If I ever break out of this stupid jail cell.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," the brunette said in a dramatic tone.

He turned towards me and arched one of his eyebrows. It was kinda creepy.

Why is everybody here so dramatic?!

"I will meet you guys there," Trevor started. "I have to deal with something first."

The two left the cell, and Trevor slyly crept closer to me. I abruptly stepped backwards with every step he took. He had a mysterious look on his face, and I didn't like it.

He continued to walk closer to me, and I let out a faint whimper as the cool cement wall came in contact with my back. I caught a glimpse of his piercing emerald eyes as he leaned in close to my ear. I involuntarily squealed again at his closeness. For some reason, he reminded me of Spike.

"You think you're so much better than us, don't you?" He whispered into my ear.

I quickly shook my head, but he continued to talk.

"You got your prissy clothes, fancy cars, a big ol' mansion. Seems like the perfect life." He backed up slightly so I could see his smug grin that was plastered to his face.

_If only he knew._

I looked straight into his eyes and pushed him back a little bit.

He looked amused, like he was impressed that I would be so courageous as to shove him. To be honest, I was taken aback too.

His expression quickly changed to one of anger and rage.

"You shouldn't have done that, you spoiled rat," He growled at me before he punched me square in he jaw.

I screamed out in pain and fear as I clutched my jaw. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had the super strength.

"That'll show ya," He said as he turned and walked out of my cell. Before he walked away from the doorway, he slid some sort of blue laser door across it's track. He entered a code on the panel by the door, and the laser beams locked into place. He finally walked away with his other two friends.

There was still a throbbing pain in my jaw. I decided the best thing to do would be to sleep through it.

I pulled down the wooden bed and climbed onto it. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than the floor.

The last thing I remembered before I drifted to sleep was the faint sounds of a whip being cracked and a teenage boy screaming in pain.

**AN: So, how was Chapter 5? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I won't know unless you tell me!**

**And please, if there is a mistake I make about the plot, like I say something in one chapter and change it in another, tell me so I can fix it. It worries be a bit that my writings may be inaccurate. This goes for EVERY chapter of EVERY book!**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	6. Chapter 6 Overprotective

**AN: Hey! Guess who's back with another update? I am! Now, I know I said I wouldn't do any surprise updates two weeks in a row, but I am MOVING on a certain someone's 19th birthday, -cough, cough, BILLY UNGER cough, cough- and I won't have my wifi back until AFTER Friday. I didn't want to disapoint you guys with a late update! So, here I am!**

**Little side note: If you are an extreme Lab Rats fan, take a look at my profile! I uploaded my own Lab Rats Test, and it is very challenging! I DARE you to give it a try!**

**Shout outs!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Hmm, evil Chase was definitely entertaining, but he was following Douglas's orders. He might just not be so evil after all...But don't worry! You can always count on Douglas, Trevor and Marcus to be evil!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah, many people dislike Trevor. I may or may not have wanted that to happen -darts eyes around- Yep, one of them is our good ol' friend Marcus, who's not so good OR friendly. **

**daphrose: Thank you! And yes, I thought you would be able to figure out who our mystery brunette is. Hmm, that screaming at the end may very well be Chase, we'll just have to wait and see! I thought I should throw in a little 'Adam-like' person in this story. He's kinda like the comedic relief in Lab Rats, and this story needed a little something of that nature. So thank you for recognizing that. Also, THANK YOU for catching my grammar error! I appreciate it, even though my 'Smart-Girl' credibility has been shot! Shot! No problem with the not-swearing thing! There's honestly just no purpose for those words anywhere. Thank you so much!**

**RandomGirl: Thank you! Yeah, I know, Chasey is being mistreated, but do not fear! Our Chase is strong enough to take any hit...maybe. MWAHAHAHA! Hmm, what could you have found out about this story? Share with me! PICKLES!**

**RissA15: Oh, no! Don't cry! In my world, crying is contagious! Look! :'( SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Don't worry, I'm joking. ;) HOLD OFF THE CHASE FANGIRLS! Thank you soo much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

_I pulled down the wooden bed and climbed onto it. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than the floor._

_The last thing I remembered before I drifted to sleep was the faint sounds of a whip being cracked and a teenage boy screaming in pain._

Chase's P.O.V.

We were in the elevator on our way up to the lab. Everything seemed fine. I had put the exploding handcuffs on her wrists. I guess I didn't put them on tight enough because all of a sudden, my hands were locked between my shoulder blades!

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. She placed my wrists right against an open gash in my back.

She seemed hesitant at first, but she jabbed her elbow into my back, and I collapsed to the floor. She just stood there, holding my arms behind me as I continued to hiss in pain.

Suddenly, the elevator doors glided open to reveal the lab, Douglas, Marcus, Jake, and Trevor. Let me tell you, they did not look thrilled to see me face down against the floor with our hostage holding me against my will.

"Why didn't you put the handcuffs on her? How could you be so stupid?" Douglas scolded me through gritted teeth.

_I am never gonna get out of this one._

"I did, Dou-" I started to say, but he cut me off with another scolding.

"NO NAMES! YOU ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS."

I totally forgot about the danger of telling your hostages your name. Now, if she somehow escapes, she will tell the police exactly who kidnapped her.

_Oh well. It won't do much use to hide our names now since she knows mine._

"Sorry. I will try to be more careful," I apologized while I was still being pressed to the ground by Bree.

"Sorry? It's too late to be sorry. You three," Douglas said, gesturing towards Marcus, Jake and Trevor. "Take this girl to her cell. I will deal with him."

_Ugh, great. When Douglas 'deals with somebody' it usually involves some sort of abuse. Like I wasn't in enough pain already._

My teammates started to walk towards the elevator, and Bree finally let go of my aching wrists. The stinging sensation in my back was still too strong for me to move. Marcus, Jake and Trevor easily stepped over me and cornered Bree in the elevator.

_I swear, if they do anything to her..._

_Ugh, I need to STOP with these stupid, overprotective thoughts. _

_I literally met her a few hours ago, and I'm treating her like she's my responsibility. Well, she kind of is because I kidnapped her and all, but she's the enemy. She's with nothing to any of us. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bree, grunting in pain and sinking to the floor while clutching her stomach.

_One of those jerks punched Bree!_

Seeing her in pain seemed to give me a burst of energy. I suddenly jumped to my feet, ready to fight.

"Get away from her!" I growled at the three boys. They turned in astonishment and Bree looked up at me from her spot on the ground.

As I took my fighting stance, I was pulled back by a pair of strong hands. I stumbled backwards out of the elevator.

_Great. Just great._

Marcus and Jake grabbed Bree's wrists and led her to one of our prison cells. Apparently, we get a lot of prisoners around here!

"Ow! I-I can't feel m-my hands. You're h-hurting me!" I heard her cry out, and I tensed up again.

The three didn't even care. They just led her to the cell while muttering something to her. I could've used my super hearing to listen, but I didn't want to know what they could've said to Bree. It would just make me angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Douglas yelled at me once Bree was inside her cell with my teammates.

I looked to the ground and spoke softly to not aggravate him.

"I am protecting my cousin."

He stood there shocked for a minute until a look of pure amusement flashed across his face. It didn't take long for the amusement to turn into disappointment.

"She's not your cousin! Man, for one of the smartest people on the world, you are so oblivious!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, and I hated not knowing things.

"You're my step-son. You aren't related to this family in any way. I married your mother after you were born. Then, I implanted a bionic chip into your neck, and you became a bionic super soldier. Shortly after, we got into a fight, divorced and I took custody. You shouldn't be trying to protect her. Especially since she's the enemy. But we are done talking about this. We are getting off of the topic! You were extremely careless!"

"I'm sorry Douglas. I really messed up."

"No kidding! You should be lucky you're here and not in prison for getting caught!"

At that moment, Marcus and Jake exited Bree's cell. Trevor must still be in there giving her a piece of his mind. He better not hurt her!

_No. I am done thinking that way. I care too much. Douglas is right. I shouldn't be protecting her. She is the enemy._

"I will be right back. I need to grab something," Douglas said as he left the main lab. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I expected nothing less.

When Douglas came back with the whip in his hands, Trevor exited Bree's cell. He had a satisfied grin on his face, and I knew he did something to Bree. I don't know what he did, but I need to find out and help her.

I started walking towards her room when I was whipped across my back. The searing pain overwhelmed me and I collapsed to the ground as I let out an agonizing scream. My mission suit was too thin to block the leather from ripping apart my skin. I could feel blood starting to drip down my back and absorb into the thin material.

_CRACK!_

My back was sliced again when Douglas brought the whip down upon it. I screamed again, and my voice cracked. Tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face as blood trickled down my back.

Even though I'm used to this sort of abuse, it still feels like a bear is ripping me apart from the inside.

The whip cut across the sensitive scars that were leftover from previous beatings. It aggravated the black and blue bruises that decorated my spine. The cuts and gashes from the other torments were pulled further apart with each strike.

"This is what you get when you are CARELESS!" Douglas shouted over my protesting cries. He continued to slap my skin with the whip. "How does it feel, Chase? Do you still want to protect that spoiled brat you call Bree? Still feel SORRY for her? Huh, Chase? ANSWER ME!" Each harsh word brought a harder strike against my spine.

I replied, "N-no Sir." My whispering voice sounded strained and hoarse from screaming.

My vision began to blur as his beatings became more forceful. Black spots clouded my vision, and I suddenly felt extremely sleepy. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Trevor, Marcus and Jake, each with smug grins plastered on their faces as they snickered at my pain.

-/-/-/-/- I can't figure out how to do line breaks, so this is all you get-\-\-\-\-

I woke up with an aching and sticky back.

_Why does it- oh yeah. The abuse._

I groaned in pain as I slowly stood up from the ground. The aching was unbearable, but I had to push through it.

I checked my mission watch, and the time read 11:43.

_I was unconscious for about four hours, and nobody tried to help me? Nice family._

I stumbled to the bathroom so I could inspect my injuries. I reached for the back of my suit, and I felt it was still damp with blood. My fingers found the zipper, and I slowly pulled it down to my waist. I turned my back to the mirror and glanced over my shoulder. Long, red slices crossed my back. Some were horizontal, some vertical, and some were slightly curved. Dried blood covered every inch of my back. I was surprised I was able to see through the stains.

In the distance, I heard faint whimpering. It sounded like Bree.

_Ugh, stop trying to protect her. She is the enemy. She can handle herself._

I pushed that thought away and quickly zipped my mission suit. I walked as fast as I could, without aggravating my back, to her cell. After unlocking the gate, I entered her room to find her on the wooden bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead was resting on her knees. Her brown hair draped around her face and arms as she silently cried.

"Bree, what's wrong?" I asked as I came to sit by her on the makeshift bed. She glanced at me through her hair and then slowly picked her head up. Her face was red and blotchy with tears.

She didn't reply. Instead, she continued to cry. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry into my neck. Her tears leaked onto the collar of my suit, but I couldn't have cared less. Tear stains are nothing compared to blood stains.

After a few minutes, she let go of her legs and slipped her arms around my back. I grunted in pain, and she instantly released her grip and backed away. She almost seemed embarrassed.

"Did he hurt you again?" She asked with a sympathetic expression. I meekly nodded. She just looked at me.

"Let me see," She instructed. I sighed and stood up off of the bed. I turned so my back was facing her, and I kneeled down so she could reach the zipper. She carefully unzipped my suit a few inches, and I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god, Chase," She started. "You can't let him do this to you! Did you at least fight back?"

"No," I said glumly. She just sighed in response.

"Next time he does this, you need to at least try to fight back. Let Spike loose on him."

"I can't do that. My commando app needs a special signal to activate, and that signal doesn't transmit in our lab. Anyways, it would be four against one. Even Spike doesn't stand a chance against them. Especially since three of them are bionic."

I felt one of her fingers trace one of the slashes. I hissed in pain, and she retracted her finger.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Bree asked. She sounded so sincere and concerned. I zipped my suit once again.

"No. I'll be fine. I've suffered worse," I told her honestly. I stood back up and joined her again on the wooden bed. I suddenly remembered why I came in here. "How come you were crying earlier?"

A look of panic crossed her face. She stared at her shoes and she played with her fingers. It seemed as if she was trying to hide something.

"Oh, um, I just had a nightmare." She replied quietly. I could tell she wasn't telling me something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Bree. I needed to know what she was hiding.

She quickly shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight," Bree said in one breath as she pushed me off the wooden bed and out the doorway.

"Night," I said as I activated the gate and walked towards my room.

**AN: Wow. I think this was one of the longer chapters. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in your review! Don't forget to follow and favorite as well! Also, check out my profile for that Lab Rats test!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**AN: Just a heads up, this chapter is kind of a filler, or maybe just like a 'part 2' of Chapter 6. It's pretty much Chapter 6 in Bree's P.O.V. Sorry guys!**

**Also, I know I've been harsh on Chase these past few chapters, but this has to happen. It's part of the plot line for this story. Trust me, it hurts to write those parts about him. Thanks for understanding!**

**daphrose: I KNOW! There, there, my friend. We'll get through Chase's torments together! Yeah, cousins would be creepy. Thanks for the instructions! I tried to use them, but my tablet doesn't have that button on the side bar. It made me kinda angry... Anyways, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I do not know any Jakes, but it's cool that you do! Pseudo-Adam it is! And thanks for the good wishes with our move! It was fantastic! No! Don't cry, 'cause if you do I mi-might...-starts sobbing uncontrollably-**

**PurpleNicole531: Yes, EVIL ALL AROUND! MWAHAHAH! I would gladly supply you with that frying pan, if, you know, this wasn't a website, and I could actually hand you things, and...yeah...**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Oh, you'll surely know more about M, T, and J soon! -evil grin- **

**TheMichiganWriter: I'm glad you're willing to give my story a chance! It means a lot! Yes, you should read the book at some point. Of course, some things are different than in Girl Stolen, but it is still a great book! Thanks to you as well for the good wishes! It was a wonderful move!**

**brasexbradamxchadam: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**RandomGirl: Hmm, yes I think I was able to read that. I knew someone would figure it out, and it is true. BUT... before you unleash your wrath, let me give you a brief explanation. I am editing as I post****, so it's a bit different. Also, I am dragging it out so there isn't such a wait later. Now, don't go giving people spoilers! Thanks for understanding and being 'that nice' as you put it. You are indeed very nice... PICKLES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

Previously on _Bionic Stolen-_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Bree. I needed to know what she was hiding._

_She quickly shook her head._

_"No. I'm okay. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight," Bree said in one breath as she pushed me off the wood and out the doorway._

_"Night," I said as I activated the gate and walked towards my room._

Bree's P.O.V.

_Darkness. That's all I could see. I kept blinking and turning to find some sort of light source, but nothing worked. I was trapped inside this dark dungeon. _

_I reached my hands out to find something to help me, like a light switch perhaps. My hand touched something cold and hard. I recognized the feel. It was a brick wall. I reached my other hand out, but only found an identical structure._

_Great. I am trapped in a dark, arm length box. _

_I reached forward to see how long the room was, but I only felt open air. _

_This must be some sort of tunnel._

_I stood up and took a few steps forward. I could hear the faint whirring of a machine. I also saw a small spark of light. Determined, I used the walls as support as I stumbled towards the light. _

_Each step I took seemed to make the light grow brighter and the electrical whirring grow louder. The air seemed to grow thicker, and I started to hear grunts._

_Who's making those noises?_

_Whoever it was, it sounded like grunts of pain. I hope that person's okay. Although, now the grunts sounded like small screams._

_"Bree," a voice said._

_"Who said that?" I called throughout the tunnel._

_"Bree, help me!" _

_It was that voice again. It seemed vaguely familiar._

_There was another scream. It echoed off the brick walls and shattered my ears._

_I ran to the end of the tunnel, and the small light was now a door-sized glow. I stared into it to see five people, all of which I recognized. There was Trevor, the two other boys, Douglas, and Chase. _

_Douglas was standing by a machine with his hand on some sort of switch. Multicolored wires spilled from the side of the machine and disappeared to the floor, which was shrouded by a thick fog. Trevor and the two other boys were standing next to Douglas with mischievous grins. Chase stood in the center of the room. He looked terrified. No, terrified was an understatement. He looked like he was about to pass out in fear._

_"Bree! Please help me!" he pleaded me._

_"Chase!" I rushed to his side and hugged him. His back no longer had the bruises and scars, but they were replaced by small suction cups with wires running through them. They were attached to the machine that Douglas was standing at._

_I backed away and said, "Chase, what's going on?"_

_Before he could reply, Douglas flipped the lever, and Chase screamed again as he was electrocuted. His whole body shook with electricity and he nearly collapsed. His breathing was irregular and deep._

_"Stop!" I shrieked at Douglas. "You're hurting him!" _

_The two unnamed boys walked over and grabbed my arms, much like they did before. They held me in place and forced me to watch Chase being shocked again._

_"PLEASE!" I shouted over Chase's screaming. Tears were cascading down my face. His breathing was shallow and strained. I could tell he wasn't going to last much longer._

_"STOP IT, PLEASE! I-I..."_

/-/-/-/-/

I never found out what happened to Chase because I woke up crying.

That nightmare was horrible. How could they do that to Chase? I know it was just a dream, but still. He was in pain, and I just stood there. I should've done something to help him. Tackle Douglas. Rip off the electrocution wires. Anything!

What was going to happen to Chase?

What was I going to say?

What would make Douglas want to torture his own son? In the nightmare and in real life! He's a cruel man, to do something that drastic.

Thinking about all of this just made me cry harder. I sat up on the bed, wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face in my legs. I silently sobbed to myself.

I heard footsteps outside my room, and I instantly tensed. Someone unlocked the gate and was getting closer. I didn't dare look up from my knees.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

His soothing voice filled me with comfort and reassurance.

_It really was just a dream. He's safe._

I glanced at him through my hair and to make sure it was him, then slowly picked my head up to meet his beautiful hazel eyes. They shone with concern and worry.

I didn't reply. I couldn't. My little 'inner scolding' made me cry harder in discomfort. Chase wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and let me cry into his neck.

After several minutes of nonstop sobbing, I released my legs and slid my arms around his back, as if to return the awkward side-hug he was giving me. He grunted in pain, and I instantly released my grip and scooted away from him.

_Why did I just hug him? Ugh, this is so embarrassing and awkward! Maybe if I distract him, he won't question me. _

"Did he hurt you again?" I asked with a sympathetic expression, refering to the screams I heard just moments before falling asleep. Chase just nodded in response. He seemed ashamed that he's tormented so frequently.

"Let me see," I instructed. He sighed and reluctantly stood up from his seat. He walked in front of me and kneeled down with his back facing me. I slowly pulled the teeth of his zipper apart to unveil his bloody and bruised back. I gasped in horror. Anyone would, really his back was gruesome.

"Oh my god, Chase," I ranted. "You can't let him do this to you! Did you at least fight back?"

His back was drenched in blood. The previous gashes were sliced further open, and fresh slashes ran down his back.

"No," Chase said glumly. I just sighed in response.

"Next time he does this, you need to at least try to fight back. Let Spike loose on him."

"I can't do that. My commando app needs a special signal to activate, and that signal doesn't transmit in our lab. Anyways, it would be four against one. Even Spike doesn't stand against them. Especially since three of them are bionic."

I pulled my hand up and traced one of the soon-to-be scars on his back. I don't know why I did it. I guess to see how much pain he was in. I honestly had no idea. All I know is it hurt him. He hissed and I pulled my finger away.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I asked. I couldn't let this happen to him again.

He zipped the suit back up and started to stand.

"No. I'll be fine. I've suffered worse," Chase assured me. He seemed sincere, but that didn't stop me from wanting to protect him from the devil he calls father.

He was fully standing now, and came back over to join me again on the wood.

"How come you were crying?" He suddenly asked me.

_Shoot, he remembered!_

I tried to not look too panicked, but I think he caught me. I stared at my shoes and played with my fingers. I can't let him know I was so concerned about him that I dreamed about him. Even if it was a tragic nightmare, I can't let him know he was that influencive on me.

I've never been good at hiding things or keeping secrets. That's why I can never prank Adam, even considering how dumb he can be.

"Oh, um, I just had a nightmare." I replied quietly.

_Please don't ask to talk about it!_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asked me.

GAHH!

I quickly shook my head.

"No. I'm okay. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight," I said in a rush as I pushed him off the wood and out the doorway. I mentally cringed at how stupid I acted.

_Way to not be suspicious, Bree!_

"Night," he replied as he reactivated the gate and wandered off.

_That was close. He almost caught me there! Good thing I played it cool. Oh, who am I kidding? Three words: I'm. Dead. Meat._

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? I just got settled in my new house, and I wanted to give you guys a surprise chapter! I'm just in THAT good of a mood!**

**One last thing. For this story, I would like to incorporate some stuff from the tv show, like the LEMP for example. (I may or may not use that example in this story. I'm still trying to see how to fit that in.) If you guys have ideas or suggestions, just let me know! I am open to almost anything! Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	8. Chapter 8 Invisibility

**AN: Thank you to all of my readers! You all mean so much to me! Your reviews make me smile like that cat from Alice and Wonderland****! Speaking of reviews... SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**PurpleNicole531: -Looks around for PurpleNicole531 while choking on the smoke from her disapearance bomb- well, wherever you vanished to, I laughed reading your review. And nice 'The Rats Strike Back' reference!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thank you! And also thanks for the invention suggestions. I think I know how to use the teleporter one...I will use it!**

**PrincessSarkleKitty: Thank you! That's not a bad idea... I'll have to try to figure out how to incorperate it, but it is definitely under consideration! ;)**

**RandomGirl: Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. What are we going to do with you? Spreading deceitful rumors is definitely a big no-no here in Lauren's (yes, I'm talking in third person, live with it) story kingdom. I may have to concur with daphrose on this one; make him suffer! Although, seeing him beg for his job back after being fired would be entertaining... i guess it's up to you! I cannot believe it! You forgot PICKLES!**

**daphrose: So sorry if Bree's nightmare scared you! I honestly thought it was better than the cliché 'running-from-the-bad-guy-with-the-knife-in-the-forest' thing, but if it really was that hard for you to read, I apologize. Yay! Take THAT impossibility! I have beaten you once again! Ha! I LOVE RANDOM FACTOIDS! I say many of them throughout my day! Of course you can get back to me! I'll take good ideas whenever I can! ;) I agree with you about the whole Kenny situation with RandomGirl. TORTURE HIM! Just not like Douglas does to Chase. That'd be WAY too extreme. You most certainly may call me Lauren! It's fine by me! It's not like I'm going to slap a ruler on your desk and yell, " That's Ms. Lauren to you, daphrose!" No. I'm perfectly fine with it. It is, after all, my psuedonym! And before I wrap this feedback up, I'd like to THANK YOU about a gazillion times! If only a gazillion was a real number! You're too sweet! -hugs computer screen-**

**RissA15: Thanks so much! And it is indeed very cute! ;)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you! Yeah, our little Chasey has it tough. Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul (From Chapter 1): Aww, Thanks! Here's the update! **

**Guest: Here's your update! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

_Previously on Bionic Stolen-_

_"Night," he replied as he reactivated the gate and wandered off._

_That was close. He almost caught me there! Good thing I played it cool. Oh, who am I kidding? Three words: I'm. Dead. Meat._

Chase's P.O.V.

I woke up in my capsule. My back was still aching, and I was really tired.

_Probably 'cause I was up all night thinking about Bree's secret._

What made her think she can keep a secret? She sucks at hiding things. I've only known her for a day, and I already know she can't keep a secret to save her life. I could get anything out of her if I tried.

I stepped out of my capsule and stretched a bit. I outgrew my capsule a while ago, and Douglas refuses to build me a new one. He says I need to learn to 'adapt to certain conditions.' He makes me suffer in the small capsule, but he gives Marcus, Jake and Trevor updated capsules every few months. I haven't gotten a new one since I was thirteen. Three years after that, and I am squeezing myself into a shoebox sized capsule!

Forget about the capsule. You're hungry, and Bree probably is too.

I left my room and headed towards the elevator. Above the lab is the kitchen, bathroom and training center. The bedrooms, Douglas's office and prison cells are connected to the lab. Below is the garage and the weapons vault.

I emerged out of the elevator and wandered down the hall to the kitchen. It wasn't much of a kitchen though. There was a small, gas stove with three burners, a mini fridge, one counter, a microwave and a toaster oven. In the fridge, there was some bottled water, a few bottles of beer (Douglas's use only), a basket of mixed berries from the forest and some venison. On the counter sat two bags of deer jerky and a package of cigarettes. An _opened_ package of cigarettes.

I could smell the smoke burning through my lungs as I took a deep whiff of the air. I really hated having super senses sometimes.

"Morning, pipsqueak. Sleep well?"

I turned around in a flash in hopes of seeing whoever spoke to me.

Nobody is in this room but me. It's empty.

I thought quick and used my thermal scanner to detect who or what was in the room. A person showed up on my scanner in the corner by the counter. I recognized his face.

_He must've used the invisibility cloak that Davenport invented._

"Show yourself, Trevor,"

"Oh, but that's no fun! I need to take advantage of this somehow!" I could practically sense the smirk of his face.

I immediately engaged my force field and looked around for any sign of movement. In the corner that Trevor was standing, a smoldering cigarette appeared out of nowhere and was pressed into the ashtray. A fresh one started to slide out of the open box, and I knew he had moved. I quickly morphed my force field into a sphere and shot it at where my mathematical analysis calculated the most likely spot he'd be. I heard a loud grunt, and saw an invisible force collide with the wall, making a Trevor-sized indent.

There were some ripples in the air before Trevor's body began to take form. He was leaning against the wall where the dent was, clutching his hands to his chest.

_Bullseye_!

"How are you able to turn yourself invisible?" I interrogated him, reengaging my force field.

He suddenly smirked and stood straighter. He lit the cigarette and raised it to his open mouth, inhaling a deep breath of the toxic chemicals. His hands dropped to his sides and he took a few steps in my direction.

"Douglas unlocked new abilities for Jake and I. Mine's invisibility."

_Oh, Joy._

"By the way, nice shot!" he told me.

"Really?" I asked him incredulously. Usually, he is almost as aggressive and rude as Spike!

"Yeah! I think you almost left a mark the size of a paper cut!"

_And there's the Trevor I know and despise._

He would do anything in his power to annoy me the slightest bit. He hates me, and anything to do with me. Even Marcus! The guy may be malicious, but he can act.

"Haha, just get outta here." I snapped at him.

"Fine. Whatever you want, pipsqueak. Just know that I will get revenge on you for the little stunt you just pulled...One way or another," he taunted as he backed out of the room.

_Well, he's awfully dramatic, isn't he?_

I grabbed the basket of mixed berries and one bottle of water out of the mini fridge and made my way back to the elevator. I also snagged a piece of deer jerky to nibble on for the elevator trip.

The whole ride down I was still thinking of what Bree was hiding.

_Maybe she discovered how to use her bionics, and is plotting an escape plan._

_No. If she discovered her bionics, she'd be happy. Not sobbing._

_Maybe she was just scarred._

_Well, no duh! Of course she's scarred! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED. But, she was (for the most part) able to hold herself together in the car. _

_Maybe she was concerned about my abuse._

_Why would she feel bad for me? I kidnapped her! She should loathe me!_

_Maybe she really did just have a nightmare._

_Then why was she acting suspicious?_

I guess I will have to just ask her why she was crying...again. Hopefully, I will get a different result this time.

The doors opened to the lab, and I walked directly to Bree's cell. After entering the password, (douglasisbetterthandonnie) I entered her room. She was running around, in circles, at normal, human speed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She froze, and turned to me.

"N-nothing. What are you doing?" She asked me, trying to change the subject.

"That won't work on me. Why are you running around in the cell?" I countered and set the basket and water by the doorway.

"Oh...umm...just some...you know...umm...exercise! Yeah, exercise! That's it! Gotta burn those calories, am I right?" She squeaked.

_Wow, she's a really bad liar._

"Nice try. You didn't gain any calories yesterday to burn, and you are too thin to need to lose weight," I replied. She gave me a sheepish smile and walked over to her bed to sit down.

"You were trying to train yourself, weren't you?" I asked her.

She kept a blank face and looked at the ground. I could tell she would need some coaxing to get her to answer.

I stood in front of her with my hands in my mission suit pockets. I looked into her eyes through the light brown waves that framed her face.

"If you were, I don't blame you." She picked her head up to meet my eyes. "I can tell you really want your bionics. They are awesome to have and use. Plus, they'd make for an easy escape."

She giggled a bit, and cracked a tiny, forced, smile.

_"_Yeah, I was trying to unlock my super speed."

"Well, stop it. There's no use," I told her with a stern face.

Her entire face fell and she glared at me.

"Why should I?" Bree challenged me. She stood off the bed with her hands on her hips and took a few steps closer, daring me to say more.

"Because this cell is bionic proof. Didn't the guys tell you that?" I quipped.

Bree's face turned from angry to mortified. She slapped her hand against her forehead and groaned.

"God, I'm an idiot!" she scolded herself. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her arms while letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not an idiot, you just forgot. Don't beat yourself up."

She gazed up at me with her deep, chocolate eyes. She seemed happy and thankful, yet confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she wondered aloud.

I was caught off guard with that question. I didn't know how to answer it. How would I answer something like that? I just shrugged and look down at her.

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not like Douglas and the guys. They're callous and bitter, and they steal Donald's inventions for fun. Douglas even stole Davenport's idea for the bionic chip. That's how we are bionic," I started. I joined Bree on the bed, hoping to drop the sensitive subject. I could get into a lot of trouble for sharing this pertinent information with our hostsge.

Bree didn't seem to notice how touchy this subject was because she just stared at me with her wide, brown eyes. I could tell she wanted to hear more about my past. Well, there's no point in hiding anymore. And it's not like she'll just wander off later today and tell everyone. She, along with these secrets, are to be kept hidden in this lab for quite awhile.

**AN: Hi, guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! Is anyone here a fan of evil Trevor? If you are, don't worry... I have a plan to change that! (insert evil cackle here) Yes, he'll always be evil, but it's the things he will do to make you despise him...I've said too much...**

**I hope you all liked the (very long) chapter! Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	9. Chapter 9 Signal

**AN: This chapter is gonna be a little...different...You'll see what I mean shortly, but for now...**

**Shout outs!**

**RissA15: Thanks! I would gladly allow you to smack Trevor! Unfortunaltely, he is only a character, so...yeah...You kinda answered your own statement in your review: this is AU and OOC. This is not the Lab Rats world. Its the Girl Stolen world. And in that world, Griffin ****(the 'Girl Stolen' version of Chase) is not well-appreciated. Oh, wow. POP! How did I not notice that before? I am so oblivious!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah, I was hoping for funny! Or at least strange. Now, I would help you get out of Bree's tie, but I'm pretty much trapped behind my computer screen, so just try to wiggle your way out! Remember: Bree can tie fast; not well!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Thanks so much!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks! Well, there are a total of 18 Chapters in Bionic Stolen, so after this: 9 chapters. Now, if i get a majority of votes for a sequel, you'll have that book in addition to Bionic Stolen! Yay! Of course! Its something I think I'll be able to incorperate easily enough, so I'm gonna give it a shot!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you!**

**RandomGirl: Your reviews make me laugh so hard! I love them! Oh, I get to torture Kenny as well? Okay, then! Why don't we start with some push-ups? Chase: Oh, no. Kenny must be tortured exactly as I was. Throw him in the deep end! Kenny: Yeah, Lauren! Throw me in the deep end! Just give me a sec to grab my floaties. Me: No way, Kenny! You are to sit in that corner for the remainder of the three hours! PICKLES!**

**AllAlmericanSlurp: Were you refering to me as pathetic, or Douglas? Either way, I agree with you. The passwords I come up with are rediculous. Hmm, so you LIKE Trevor? There are a few people who do, but that will change as time goes on. Maybe. It depends on how you see the events that will take place in the future. **

**daphrose: Good! You may need to prep yourself for Trevor's evilness! Hmm, that's a true possibility, but it may seem too easy. If the story goes that way, there would have to be some...complications in the way. Really? Seven Laurens? I know...probably two, tops. One of them is actually who I got my psuedonym from. Lauren inspired me to write (as well as many other things) and she's just a great person. Well, were all odd, so no one can really blame you. Thank you! Aww, of couse you've complimemted me enough! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love compliments as much as the other Laurens in the world, but you have definitely given me lots of love and support for both of my stories! You're wonderful! Thank you so much for everything!**

**If you were not aware yet, Bree, Adam and Leo refer to Davenport and Tasha as dad and mom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats Characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

**Enjoy!**

Tasha's P.O.V.

I am a horrible mother. How could I leave my only daughter in the unlocked car, alone, with no defense?

It's been a whole day, and I still can't believe that my beloved daughter has been kidnapped.

-Flashback-

"Bree! BREE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I called when I exited the grocery store. Donald's car wasn't in the lot, and Bree was nowhere to be seen.

_She's probably just out taking the car for a spin. No need to worry. _

I took my phone out of my purse and called Adam, my oldest son. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adam! It's mom. Can you come pick me up from the Walmart that's across from the Mission Creek park?"

I would've given him the actual address, but knowing Adam, he'd do better looking for a place than a street name. Intelligence is not his strong suit.

"Alright, I will be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks Adam. Bye." I hung up and wandered over to a bench to wait for Adam. Thankfully, the storm passed while I was shopping. Although, that probably wouldn't matter considering I was sitting on a soaking wet bench. Great.

A few minutes later, Adam pulled his car up to the curb and patiently waited. On my way around the car, I dropped the groceries off in the trunk so it wouldn't be crowded in the front.

The whole ride home was silent. We didn't have much to say to each other. Adam spends all of his time with Donald, training. The only time I see him is during meals and when he comes home from school with Bree and Leo. My two sons are the most distant from me in the family. I guess I just don't have a strong bond with them. Literally all they do is eat, sleep, train, go to school and go on missions. Bree and I spend lots of quality time together since she doesn't train or go on missions, and I see Donald whenever he isn't in the lab.

If I had to choose my biggest regret, it would be not being close enough to my sons. They work so hard every day -juggling training, mission, school and homework- and I feel like they go underappreciated. They really deserve more. And maybe Bree does too, but she seems fine. From what she's confided in me, she's my brave little soldier.

When we pulled up to the drive way of our mansion (I married well), I hurried to get the groceries out of the car and inside so they wouldn't spoil. When I opened the front door, I expected Bree to be sitting on the couch reading a magazine or watching TV. She wasn't anywhere in the main room. I started to panic.

"Donald!" I called throughout the mansion.

"Yes, Tasha?" Donald asked me. He came down the hallway that led to the elevator doors. It looked like he was engrossed in the gadget he was delicately holding between his palms.

"Have you seen Bree? She left Walmart with the car, and I assumed she came home, but she's not here," I started to babble. Thankfully, my husband soothed my nerves.

"Hey, settle down," he started as he set the tech-thingy on the kitchen counter. "She's probably out shopping, or maybe she made a friend. Relax. She'll probably be home by dinner," he assured me.

"Yeah, your right. I'm overreacting. I'll go get dinner started," I said and started to stock away all the groceries I bought.

-end flashback-

I shouldn't have been so easily convinced. The whole time, there was that mother instinct inside my brain that kept screaming at me, "SOMETHING'S WRONG!" but I didn't listen to it.

_Maybe I should try calling her again..._

I dug my phone out of my purse and pressed Bree's number for the tenth time today. I patiently waited for her to answer, but the dial tone kept ringing.

"Hey, this is Bree. I can't come to the phone now, so leave a message, and I'll call ya later!"

-BEEP-

"Bree? It's mom again. Where are you? We are all really worried about you. Please call me back so I know you're okay. Love you. Bye."

_Where could she be? Well, wherever she is, she can make it through. Even if I'm a crying wreck, she's fine. Bree is, after all, my brave little soldier. _

Douglas's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my office, thinking about the girl. Chase has got to learn to be more responsible with his crimes! I gave up a lot for him to have that chip! He's just letting it all go to waste by acting like an idiot who never thinks anything through.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a buzzing noise. Whatever is making that noise has been going at it all morning. It's been driving me crazy.

I walked in the direction of the sound to see a bedazzled Ephone next to my whip.

_Oh yeah! I found the girl's phone in Chase's pocket after he passed out last night._

I grasped it, and gazed at the small device. '_Mom_' The flashing screen read. It continued to buzz in my hand, slowly loosing light in the screen.

"Aww, Tasha's worried about her precious princess!" I concluded to nobody in particular.

I set the phone down in disgust and strutted back to my desk. Then I got back to thinking; maybe I can use this girl to my advantage.

_If I get a prepaid phone, I can call Donnie and demand a ransom for his little brat. That would be a good way to get some easy money...or maybe to snag a few more of his inventions...his _valuable_ inventions. _

It's settled. Tonight, I will call my big brother.

Donald's P.O.V.

We're all really worried about Bree. I think Tasha is the most distraught. It's probably the guilt that's getting her. She's been calling Bree's cell phone, desperately trying to get her to answer. She never picked up once, and it's making Tasha a nervous wreck.

When Bree never showed up for dinner last night, I instantly knew it wasn't just 'being late.' Tasha knew too because she wouldn't stop ranting about 'my precious little girl,' and 'Donald why aren't you calling the police?' I had a simple answer.

"If the authorities get involved, they could discover the kid's bionics. It's too risky," I had told her last night. Being the stressed mother she is, she just rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone.

After about the eighth call, Tasha couldn't take the worry any longer. She burst into hysterical sobs, clinging to my arm. Her claw-like fingernails digged were into my upper arm, but I didn't care. Honestly, I felt like mimicing her actions. My only daughter was missing- probably kidnapped- and I couldn't call the authorities for help. The only thing that kept me from grief was the motivation; I needed to find Bree and fast. Crying like a wimp wouldn't accomplish anything.

Adam and Leo stayed up all night trying to calm Tasha down, but considering they were pacing the whole time, I'm going to assume they needed more assurance than her. I, however, stayed up to track anything that might give away Bree's location. The car, her phone, her chip, anything to give me the slightest clue as to where she disappeared to. I got nothing. Zilch. Zero. Zip. Nothing!

_Ugh, god this is so frustrating not knowing the answer like I always do! I am a genius! How do I not know the answer! I know everything- Wait..._

Even though Bree isn't trained, her chip should still show up on my bionic chip locator. She must be someplace where her signal is blocked.

But that's not possible! The only thing that blocks a bionic signal are energy fused, laser beams that are specifically designed to block the signal. There's nobody in the world who would be able to have or make the beams except... Oh no.

Douglas...

**AN: So, yeah, very different chapter. How was it? I wanted to show you guys what was going on at the Davenport household. But don't worry: we will be hearing from Donald, Tasha and Adam in chapter 13!**

**Did anyone catch my little TV show reference? Hmm, I wonder who'll be the first to guess it right...**

**On a semi-related note, this story has reached it's halfway point! I wrote it so it was 18 Chapters long, so that's that. However, I have a new poll on my profile. It's about whether or not you want a SEQUEL to Bionic Stolen! If you are a member, please vote on the poll. If you are a guest, please tell me in a review. Its just a personal preference I have because I am an orginization-crazed neat freak. Thank you! Also, thanks to those of you who've already voted! **

**Also, Happy Halloween, for those of you who celebrate it! Just because I'm in the mood, I'm gonna ask you guys what your favorite candy is! Because, you know, Halloween is all about candy for the kids! Any trick-or-treaters out there? If so, what's your costume? **

**If you are interested, my favorite candies are Hershy's (I got a one-pound chocolate bar earlier, and I was like, "YES!"), Kit-Kats (love the commercials! That snap is the best sound in the WORLD!) and M'n'Ms! I actually don't have a costume this year, so yeah...**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	10. Chapter 10 Elevator

**AN: Hey, I'm back with a new update! Yay! ****One person got the TV show reference! Anyone here who watches 'Dog With a Blog'? Avery is Ellen's "Brave Little Soldier". Personally, I dont watch that show anymore, but I remember some bits and pieces from it. Shout outs!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! That's the reaction I was hoping for! ;) Don't worry, I won't judge you. I actually threw on a mask and went to a few houses as well! I, however, was not so happy with my candy turnout because a) 75% of it was made with nuts (I'm allergic) and b) the other 25% were chewey things, which I can't eat with my braces. So, yeah. Bummer. What, no dark chocolate? Come on! That stuff's the best!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, I guess the Ephone was a reference, but not the one I meant. So good job! I'll gladly read Heart of Stone! Maybe this weekend I'll take a look. I have some free time there! Here's your update!**

**RandomGirl: So, a life jacket? Oh, well. Thank you! Now, don't you go around giving out spoilers! You have been warned! Oh, yes you should be scared for Bree. *evil cackle* Hey, Douglas and I match! I love chocolate too! But the question is: milk or dark? Woah, that's like asking to tell which is better out of Sprite and 7 Up! NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE! YOU FORGOT PICKLES AGAIN!**

**PurpleNicole531: Wow, sounds rainbow-ey! You shoulve seen my sister! She was a rainbow unicorn (Rainbowdash from My Little Pony) and she had a rainbow tail, rainbow tutu, rainbow leggings, rainbow tank top, rainbow hair extentions, and a rainbow unicorn horn. I've never had that candy before...(curse my nut allergy) what does it taste like? Thank you!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Yes, still started with a T! Ha ha! YES! You eat that stuff with braces? I tried popcorn the week after I got mine on and I was picking out popcon bits the rest of the day! Grr. Aww, stupid snow. I personally hate snow. I know, crazy, but if you follow my logic, you'll understand. It is cold, it is wet, it is mushy, and it causes car accidents. I rest my case. Thanks! And to you too, Hudson! I'll count that as a vote! ;)**

**daprose: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! And I'm also glad you caught the bit about Tasha thinking Bree is strong. YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO THE TV REFERENCE! You had it in your review! All you had to say was that it was the reference! Oh, yeah. I total,y get you on that genius thing. They're so slow, aren't they? Well, blame Lab Rats for giving them the stereotype! (I'm just kidding. As you know, I LOVE Lab Rats!) Oh, thanks for noticing my cover photo! I put that there photopraph together myself! I would gladly give Chasey a hug! C'mere Chasey! *looks around for Chase with arms outstretched* oh, okay. I see how it is, CHASE! Thanks! I picked pictures from random episodes to pile together for this story! You're the first person to point that kind of thing out, so thanks!**

**Cool dude: Yay! You got it right! Congradulations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

**WARNING: This chapter IS more violent than others. There is blood mentioned in this chapter. If you do not like reading about that kind of stuff, then I highly suggest you skip this chapter and wait until next week. You have been warned! Please do not review saying 'I'm scarred! Why are you such a violent person!' Because I don't want to hear it. Kay? Good. **

_Previously, from chapter 8, on Bionic Stolen-_

_"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not like Douglas and the boys. They are callous and bitter, and they steal Donald's inventions for fun. Douglas even stole Davenport's idea for the bionic chip. That's how we are bionic," I started. I joined her on the bed._

_This is gonna take a while._

Bree's P.O.V.

"What do you mean he stole the idea?" I was utterly confused, and I was compelled to find out more.

He sighed and said, "Hold on, I will be right back." He then got up and walked out of the cell. Without locking the security gate.

_This is the best shot I'll have at freedom. I need to take it._

I sprinted out of my cell (at normal, human speed, of course) and didn't stop until I reached the elevator. I frantically jabbed at the flashing button, waiting for the lift to reach this floor. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure nobody saw me, but all I saw was an empty lab.

_Okay, you've made it this far. All that stands between you and home is this elevator. Once your in the garage, get in the car, and program it to take you home. Easy as pie. Right?_

Wrong. I was very wrong. When the elevator doors creaked open, a boy took one step and noticed my presence. It wasn't Chase, and it wasn't Trevor. I didn't actually know his name. He had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. If I remembered correctly, he had the super strength ability.

_Wait, he's the guy who reminds me of Adam. Hmm, maybe I can still get away..._

"What are you doing outside your cell?" he spat out at me. I flinched slightly, but kept a straight and serious face, like I would've done to Adam.

"Just taking a little walk. Douglas's orders," I lied. He bought it without question, just like I knew he would.

"Oh, alright. See ya!" he cheered with a small wave of the hand, walking towards another corridor that lead out of the lab.

_Well, that was easy._

I entered the elevator and pressed the up button.

_This lab is underground, right?_

The whole ride up, I had this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong, but what?

The doors opened with a cliché 'ding,' and I stepped out into a new hallway. I took a few uncertain steps forward, treating the floor like if I put too much pressure on it, it would crumble beneath me.

Something seemed off. I didn't remember this hall. I was pretty sure the elevator doors should've opened straight into the room with all the guns and weapons.

I suddenly could hear footsteps coming my way. I immediately turned on my heal and raced back to the elevator.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

The footsteps were dangerously close now, and I frantically slammed my fist on the down button. A tall figure emerged from one of the doorways connected to the hall, and turned his head to see me. He was the brunette with super strength. Again, like the blonde boy, I didn't know his name.

_"_Close, close, CLOSE!" I chanted in my head. If he got in the lift, I might as well just give up my life. I had no fighting experience, and I didn't know what he was capable of.

His eyes grew wide, and he zoomed over to my side before the doors could close. Literally. Like, super speed zoomed.

_But I thought Trevor had the speed._

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at me. His voice echoed around us in the closed lift and I grew completely terrified.

_Maybe he is as easily fooled as the other guy..._

"Um, just walking around. Douglas wanted me to stretch my legs a bit."

He scoffed and gave me a blank expression, as if to say, _really_?

_Nope! Didn't work!_

"Nice try, cupcake. I'm not as gullible as Jake is."

_Jake. The dirty blonde is Jake. _

"You do realize you just said his name, right?"

His eyes widened, and he groaned while placing one of his palms against his forehead in frustration. I giggled a bit, and his features quickly twisted into a snarl.

Before I could register what was happening, he had taken a fighting stance and immediately started throwing punches at me. I tried my best to dodge some, of them, but most of them hit my shoulders, arms, and stomach with a pang. Each strike felt like a hammer swing; hard, heavy, and fatal. By the force he threw his punches, I knew I would have some fresh bruises to add to the ones he gave me yesterday. One of his fists hit my cheek, and I turned away, groaning and whimpering in pain, to shield my face from any upcoming hits.

However, that was not one of my best plans. I felt a strong burning sensation in the middle of my back; like a candle was stabbing me. I cried out in pain and craned my neck around to see two quarter sized, singed holes in the back of my shirt. And it burned like fire on desert sand. Translation: it burned a lot.

_Great. Heat vision. Just my luck that I get trapped in an elevator with a laser-shooting, face-punching blackbelt. Fantastic. _

As I was inspecting my now singed back, he took the opportunity to punch me in the face once more. In the nose, to be precise. I heard a loud crack and my own shriek before I sunk to my knees, clutching the center of my face and screaming in pain.

_Ugh, god. I think it's broken._

I removed my hands to see them covered in a sticky, crimson liquid.

_Great. I'm bruised, burned, broken and bleeding. Just perfect._

To my relief, the elevator doors finally opened, allowing means of escape. I scrambled up to my feet to run, but was pulled back by an icy grip on my neck.

Blood was now flowing freely down my face, and my back was still stinging. His hand round my neck tightened a bit, and it became slightly harder to breath. He turned me around to face him and cocked one of his eyebrows.

_Why does he do that? Is it supposed to be a threat? Because it just looks kind of stupid. And creepy._

His hand continue to clench around my throat, cutting off my airway. Gasping for breath, I could still feel the throbbing in my nose and burning in my back.

"If I ever catch you trying to escape again, I won't hesitate to turn you over to Douglas. Do you understand?"

My throat was too closed off to speak, so I settled for slightly nodding my head.

He released his grip on my neck, and I dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. My neck was sore, by back stung, and my nose ached. As I was recovering from his attack at his feet, he grabbed my left arm and tried to yank me up off the ground. Tried. I stubbornly flopped onto my back after his attempt. My head smacked the ground, but I paid no attention to the pain. I was too busy concentrating on the tears that leaked out of my eyes.

He groaned in annoyance and kicked my shin in a new attempt to make me stand. Instead, I curled into a ball, moaning and clutching my throbbing leg. Bad move.

He just reached down an scooped me up. Like a toddler who fell asleep on the sofa. The unnamed boy then hoisted me up onto his arm so my stomach was draped over his shoulder with my head facing his back. My hair dangled around my face and blood continued to drip out of my nose. Under normal circumstances, I would've tried to put up a fight, but I was too tired and beaten to object. I was aching all over. Not one part of me wasn't crying out in pain.

He carried across the lab, most likely back to my cell. It was kind of hard to tell considering I was upside down and stuck looking at the back of his suit. I felt lightheaded and miserable.

_Of course you're miserable! You've been kidnapped and abused! Not to mention, you're confused about EVERYTHING!_

My head suddenly began to throb at an overwhelming rate. I couldn't tell if it was from my broken nose or being upside down, but I felt like I was about to pass out. All of my blood was in my head, and it hurt badly. Not as bad as my other injuries, but badly. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier with every step he took.

_No. Stay awake. Stay strong. You can do it, Bree. _

My vision started to blur and hearing became a difficult task. Even the boy's footsteps from his heavy boots were muted. The 'clunk' noise was inevident.

_Don't give in. Keep your eyes open. Keep fighting._

My eyes remained open, but my vision became clouded with black splotches. I felt like I was spinning on a fun roller coaster; except the fun part was replaced with pain.

_Don't...give...up. Stay...awake. Wake...up._

My eyes closed and I was engulfed in the darkness.

**AN: How was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Sorry if it was too graphic, but I did warn you. Remember, no complaining!**

**Please Favorite Follow and Review! **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	11. Chapter 11Marcus

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back! **

**Donald and Douglas's back stories are different here than in the episode 'Bionic Showdown.' I changed them to fit in with this story. Sorry if it confuses you, but this, after all, an AU story. Now, for the shout outs!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks! Oh, don't be sorry about a silly thing like not being able to eat popcorn. I honestly don't even like it. Its another strange thing about me. No whipped cream. No popcorn. No caramel. I'm strange. Don't judge. PICKLES!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks so much! Hmm, that's an interesting guess. You'll find out if it's correct in this chapter!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Yes, so close yet so far! Hmm, that may have been Marcus, but you'll know for sure in this chapter! Ha ha! That made me laugh! Ooh, hold on a sec... *grabs a bowl of popcorn and sits down in front of elevator to watch for 'other guy' to emerge with ruler marks* Now I'm ready! I'll be waiting!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Ha! Yes! Graphic stuff and fight scenes! Well, don't you worry. These evil guys will be around for much more evilness! ;) **

**daphrose: Thank you so much! It may have been Marcus... everyone seems to think that! You'll see in this chapter! Yes, poor Bree indeed. This chapter should let you know pretty clearly how servere her injuries were. If not, I seriously need to reconsider my word choice XD although I'm pretty sure you'll all understand. Again, thanks so much! It really means a lot!**

**Girl: Umm, no. This is a T rated story, and I don't feel comfortable thinking about those types of things, let alone writing about them.**

**popie: umm, okay then... I wasn't going to write that because I'm not comfortable writing those types of scenes. Sorry to disappoint, but it's my writing style.**

**HawiianChick12: Thanks! Don't worry! There's still plenty more to come! There's not really much I can say about that without spoiling the ending, so I'll just leave it as maybe! ;)**

**Guest: I'm assuming you are RandomGirl because of the Kenny moments. Anyways! Ooh, poor Kenny! I did the ice bucket challenge myself, and it was very, very COLD! I screamed so loud it woke up the baby next door! XD I had to write an 'I'm sorry' card, but it all turned out okay! :) Ooh, Frozen! I still LOVE that movie! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymo- * gets cut off by a snowball* Hey! Who threw that? *Kenny backs away* Oh, no you don't! Get back here! *chases Kenny away***

**arules123456789: Thanks! Ooh, yes! I may very well be bionic! Excpet I'm not, so... bummer. :( but we can always hope for the future! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book _Girl Stolen _by April Henry.**

_Previously on Bionic Stolen-_

_Don't...give...up. Stay...awake. Wake...up._

_My eyes closed and I was engulfed in the darkness._

Chase's P.O.V.

How could I be so stupid... again!? I can't believe I left the stupid gate unlocked while I left to get our files for Bree! I was literally gone for seven minutes!

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to show her our files in the first place, but she deserved to know. Donald should've warned her about Douglas sooner. Then, maybe she would've been more prepared- more watchful.

Douglas wasn't too happy to learn I didn't lock her gate. Marcus ratted me out before I was able to look for our files. Which, in a way, was a good thing. If he confronted me about the door while I was sneaking a peek at our files, let's just say my punishment may have been terminal. I ended up just getting a black eye and a small gash on my eyebrow, about an inch long and deep. It wasn't as severe as his other punishments, but it was still pretty bad.

When I got back to Bree's cell, without the files, I was not expecting what lay in her cell. Bree was sprawled out across the floor on her back. Most of her face was covered in a thin coat of blood, and she had purple bruises forming on her cheeks and jaw under the red substance. Her nose looked crooked, and there were faint, red, finger length marks surrounding her neck. Her eyes were peacefully closed and her mouth slightly parted, giving the illusion that she was sleeping. I could tell she wasn't sleeping, but she was unconscious.

Panicking, I scooped her up gently and carried her over to her bed. When I had my hand on her back, I noticed there were two small spots where I could feel skin as opposed to cloth.

_I'll ask her about that later._

I set her down on the wood, and looked her over for more injuries.

_Wow, she's really beaten up. Not as bad as I usually am, but still pretty bad. Especially for her._

I decided to clean her up a bit, so I left her room to grab a few washcloths. I made sure to lock the gate this time, just in case she miraculously wakes up.

On my way to the bathroom, I spotted Marcus sitting at a computer monitor in the main portion of our lab. He was watching the surveillance footage from Donald's lab.

_He told Douglas. Time for payback._

I raised his chair with my molecular kinesis, and he started to panic. When he noticed it was me levitating him, he stopped and started laughing. Except it wasn't an 'oh, that's really funny!' laugh; it was a 'ha ha, you're so pathetic' laugh. Sharp and mocking.

"Come on, Chase. We both know you wouldn't do this. Not to your brother at least," he taunted.

"Stepbrother," I reminded him through gritted teeth. "And why wouldn't I?"

He chuckled to himself again and said, "You've gone weak! You're nice! You can't focus on missions because you think they're wrong! You can't focus on _anything_! You care about people! You care about our hostage!"

"That's not true!" I argued, glaring up at him.

"Oh, really? Remember yesterday, when Douglas ordered us to take the girl to her cell. You charged at us and told us to back off!"

_He does have a point, but that means nothing! She needed to be protected from them._

"Or what about last night?" he teased. "I heard you comforting the girl after her nightmare," Marcus continued from his spot in midair.

_That's it! I've had enough from this creepy stalker._

I slammed Marcus and the chair back in the ground as hard as I could with my molecular kinesis. The chair shattered, and a small cloud of dust flew up from the impact. It lay in the middle of the room, broken into a million pieces. If only androids were as disposable.

Marcus gracefully stood up unscathed. He sent me a glare, and took a few steps towards me. Two identical green lasers shot out of his eyes, aimed at me. They hit my chest, and I stumbled back into the wall, screaming from my sore back colliding with the wall.

I was about to retaliate with a force field sphere, but he super sped away before I could recover from the impact of his lasers.

_Coward._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I pressed the warm washcloth to Bree's bloody and bruised cheek. She was breathing, but she didn't move.

"Come on, Bree. Wake up," I encouraged her. I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me in her unconscious state, but I figured it was worth a shot.

I moved a few stray strands of her silky hair away from her forehead and caressed the cloth over her jaw. She winced, and jerked away from me.

"Bree? Bree, open your eyes. It's me, Chase. I won't hurt you. Look at me."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and her face twisted into a pained expression.

"Chase, my nose really hurts," she complained and reached up to brush her fingers against the cartilage. I stopped her hand before it could reach her face.

"Don't touch it," I warned. "I think it's broken. Let me get all the blood off of your face, and I'll take a closer look." She nodded her head, and rested her hand back down on the wood.

I maneuvered the warm cloth around her face, careful to avoid the bridge of her nose. When I passed over her jaw, she groaned in pain and turned her head towards me to avoid the washcloth. Her soft, chocolatey eyes met mine, silently pleading me to stop.

"Bree, I know this hurts, but we have to get you cleaned up. I know from experience that cleaning over the wounds makes them feel a little better. Now hold still."

She relaxed again, and glanced back at the ceiling from her horizontal position on the bed. I briefly swept the rag over her jaw again. She scrunched her eyes, but remained still.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

She turned her head to face me again. Her eyes shone with fear, misery, loneliness, and...concern?

"What happened to you?" she countered, referring to my newly bruised eye and sliced brow.

I sighed and said, "Douglas didn't seem to like the fact that I left your cell unlocked."

"Well, did you fight back this time?" she questioned, still laying flat on the bed.

_Why is she so hung up on this? She shouldn't care! Why does she care? Although, why do I care?_

"Stop asking about me. I'm used to this, remember? What happened to you?"

"After you left, I ran to the elevator," she whispered to me. "I accidentally rode it up instead of down, and I ended up meeting someone who was in that hall. He flashed into the elevator and started to punch me. He hit my jaw and nose, and it started bleeding. When the doors opened, I tried to run away from him, but he grabbed my neck and strangled me for a few seconds. He then picked me up and carried me. That's all I can remember before I passed out," She sat up and leaned against the wall, but winced.

"What is it?" I questioned. Her face was still scrunched up in pain, and she moved her hand to rub her back.

"I don't know. My back just stings."

_There was something peculiar about her back earlier..._

"Turn around," I instructed. She listened, and sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her back to me. Right away I noticed two small holes in her shirt. They were lined with singed cloth. I touched one with the pad of my thumb, and she flinched.

"Don't move," I commanded. She sighed, and released the tension in her shoulders.

I gripped the hem of her shirt and asked, "May I?" After a few seconds, she gave a hesitant nod, and I slowly lifted her shirt just enough to see the pair of welts on her back. They were red and swelling. I pressed a cool, wet towel to the blisters. She hissed at the contact.

"The boy that attacked me shot lasers at my back when I turned away from him," she croaked, barely above a whisper.

_Marcus?_

"Is there anything else distinguishing about him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he had brown hair. And super speed."

It was definitely Marcus.

"He has all three abilities. Strength, Speed, and intelligence," I informed her.

"What's his name?" Bree asked me, playing with her fingers as a distraction.

_What the point in hiding? If we get caught by the police or whomever Donald calls, Jake will slip up and say all our names anyway._

"His name is Marcus. He's an android and my stepbrother."

"What about the other two? Why are they here?" she asked, puzzled.

"Jake and Trevor are his friends. Well, at least Jake is. Trevor has super speed, invisibility and can shape shift while Jake has super strength and can phase through solid objects. I think Jake may also have another ability, but I'm not sure what is is."

She gave me another nod and lifted her fumbling fingers to weave her hair into a neat braid. I continued to hold the cool rag to her back.

"What about you?" she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I have superior intelligence, molecular kinesis, a force field, super senses and a collection of apps for extra assistance." I boasted with my signature smirk, even though I knew she would'nt be able to see my face from her position.

I removed the cloth from her back and pulled the back of her shirt down. She turned around on the bed to face me again.

"Is my nose really broken?" She asked, staring into my eyes. I gave a meek nod, and she sighed, looking miserable.

_No, she's thrilled to be held hostage and have a broken nose._

"I'm gonna try to reset it before it starts to swell," I told her, resting my fingertips on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is gonna hurt," I said before I pushed down on her nose.

"OWW!" Bree shrieked. She grabbed my wrists, desperately trying to pry my hands off her nose. A single tear leaked from her scrunched eyes. I moved my hands away, and she flopped down on the bed, shielding her face from me.

_Way to go, Chase. Now she's scared you! Well, more scared, I guess._

"Sorry, Bree, but if I didn't do that, it would've hurt more later," I soothed her. She sat up again, and looked at me. There were still a few unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

She gave me a forced smile, and said, "I know. It's okay."

There was a few minutes of silence, but it didn't seem awkward. It almost seemed comfortable.

"Before you left earlier, what did you mean by 'Douglas stole the bionic chip idea?'" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well, originally, Douglas started Davenport Industries with Donald," I started to explain. "At first, they worked well together. But then, Douglas made the first ever android."

"Marcus," Bree whispered for me.

"Exactly. Donald was jealous of his little brother for making such a huge breakthrough before him. They've always been extremely competitive. Donald knew that if he worked hard enough, he could invent something better than an android. He worked day and night to develop the bionic chip, which he implanted into a genetically engineered human. That was the first bionic superhuman. His chip was programmed to have all brute strength, and heat vision."

"Adam," she gasped, finishing her braid.

"Correct again," I agreed, sitting by her on the wooden bed. "The chip was better than an android in many ways. It didn't grant the user too much power, and it could last as long as a human can live. An android burns out after about twenty years. The new invention started a war between the two brothers. When Douglas heard Donald was developing a second chip, he jumped at the chance to attain it. This one was programmed with super senses and superior intelligence."

"Your chip," Bree stated.

"Yes, but we aren't quite there yet," I replied.

"Huh?" Bree asked, clearly confused. I probably would've been too, if I wasn't the smartest person to ever live (besides Leo).

I was going to continue, but Jake's voice boomed throughout the corridors, interrupting my explanation.

"CHASE! DOUGLAS WANTS TO SEE ALL OF US! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I groaned and muttered, "Idiot." Bree heard and giggled a bit, despite her probably aching nose. I gave her a half smile and stood up to leave Bree's cell.

**AN: BAM! Clffie! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me how I did!**

**Anyone who mentioned Marcus in their review wad correct! Congradulations! I didn't even need to ask you guys who you thought it was! Although, in retrospect, his name is in this week's title, so... yeah.**

**Again, sorry if the backstory part confused you a bit. I changed it to match the story and their ages. (Marcus, Trevor, Jake, and Adam are 18, Chase is 17, Bree is 16, and Leo is 15.)**

**Now, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I will be giving you all something special before next week! Just thought I'd give you a heads up! **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	12. Chapter 12 Nobody

**AN: BAM (Davenport style)! This is the surprise I was talking about in the last chapter! Now, you may be asking, "But Lauren, don't you have gymnastics on Tuesdays?" Well, if you remembered that, anyways. I doubt many of you did, but you get the idea. Anywho, the answer to that question would be yes, AND no! I figured gymnastics would be cancelled because of the overwheling amount of snow my city has received this past week, and my assumption was correct! So, yay for you guys! SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**TheMichiganWriter: Eh, that's okay! Random moods are one of the best kinds! ;) um, I mean I don't like caramel or popcorn. They're both kinda gross, in my opinion. DX yes, I LOVE pickles! Gimmie a pickle any day, and I'm on your good side forever! ;) PICKLES!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! Here's your (surprise) update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Grr! I keep forgetting pickles! I promise, I won't forget this time! Yes, thanks for not spoiling the story! :D I appreciate it! Umm, actually, I'm pretty sure Leo can run faster than me... PICKLES! (See? I didn't forget!)**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Ooh, that is a good question. You'll find out in this chapter! ;)**

**HawiianChick12: I don't want to give any more of the backstory away now, so you'll just have to wait and see! ;) Excellent questions! Again, we'll have to wait to find out!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! Same! I mean, he's the bad guy, but interesting to the plot! Ha, I updated sooner than usual! :P**

**daphrose: YES! XD I THOUGHT THE EXACT SAME THING! It feels like the show writers are reading my stories! Wait a second... *darts eyes around suspiciously* hmm, I don't think they'd read the fanfictions anyway. Whatever! I'm glad the backstory made sense! I was a little worried that some people may have been confused, but appearantly I did fine! :) And thanks for the other compliments as well! They are well appreciated! THIS BE MY SPECIAL SURPRISE! I'm thinking about a timing for the Halloween story, but nothing is set in stone yet, so we'll see!**

**ShyMusic: Aww, thank you! I appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book _Girl Stolen_ by April Henry.**

_Previously on Bionic Stolen-_

_"CHASE! DOUGLAS WANTS TO SEE ALL OF US! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_I groaned and muttered, "Idiot." Bree heard, and giggled a bit. I gave her a half smile and stood up to leave Bree's cell._

Bree's P.O.V.

After Chase left, I felt isolated. I leaned my sore back against the cool wall. It still ached, but I tried to ignore it.

I was alone. There was nobody. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to be with me and say 'everything's gonna be all right'. Nobody to give me support or security.

My own father didn't even care about me. If anything, he only took pride in Adam and Leo. And even then, he only created us to triumph over his little brother. There never was 'you were meant to save the world'. Our lives were nothing but lies.

Adam and Leo aren't super humans. They never were. They're trophies- prizes granted to the best man. They think they save the world, when in reality, they just save dad from the humiliation of being outsmarted by none other than his sibling.

And what about me? Dad never even cared enough to train me. He barely even acknowledged me. I'm simply just for show. To prove the existence of the third chip. I'm worthless to him and my family.

All three of us are worthless.

They never loved me. None of them did. How did I not notice it before? What's the point of living if you're not loved by somebody? There is no point. Before, I wasn't living. Just surviving. I served no purpose.

All of a sudden, Marcus and Jake barged into my cell. They looked at me like I was the most pathetic thing aon the face of the earth. At this point, I probably was. I had nothing. No friends. No bionics. No _real_ family. No way to escape. I was hopeless.

"Get up," Marcus snarled. I obliged, not wanting to be beaten again. He walked up to me with something black in his hand.

_Oh, gosh! It's probably a gun! Or a knife!_

I involuntarily stepped back, fearing the foreign object he held. Marcus rolled his eyes and held it up so I could see. I relaxed upon seeing just a pair of exploding handcuffs.

_Wow, just a pair of exploding handcuffs. How often do you hear that sentence? Not often, I can tell you that. Is this going to be my life now? Having exploding restraints be a normal thing? _

"In case you get any ideas," he explained, putting the bulky restraints on my wrists. They each grabbed one of my upper arms and started to lead me out of my cell. Needless to say, I didn't like it one bit. They were leading me away like an insane criminal going to court. I was a person. Not some object they can shove around.

I screamed and thrashed around like a toddler throwing a tantrum. I didn't even know why. All I knew was I didn't want to be in this situation any more.

"No! Let me go! NO! Stop!" I screeched. My shouting only made them tighten their grip.

_Okay, then. Time for 'Plan B' or whatever it is that people say._

I kicked each of them behind their knees, and they fell, not expecting the sudden blow of pain. I didn't think it was going to work, but I ran as fast as I could anyway. The easiesrnand most logical escape would've been the elevator, so that's where I dashed to.

As I was running, something caught my eye. It was a human-sized flash, or something close to it. Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground by a person, my head slamming on the hard lab floor. My back was painfully pressed against the ground and I squeezed my eyes shut to resist the flow of tears that was to come.

After I regained my focus from being knocked over, I realized that the person was none other than Trevor. He sat on my legs while pinning my bound wrists above my head to prevent me from escaping. His eyes bore into mine like a knife cutting through a piece of meat, and his features were fully contorted into a wolf-life sneer while he watched me struggle beneath him.

"Ugh! Get OFF of me!" I pleaded, trying to kick my legs away from him.

"No can do, princess. You've tried escaping too many times, and Douglas is expecting you," he smirked.

"You know, none of you are good at hiding names," I quipped from underneath Trevor.

"Oh, please. I know Chase already told you all our names," he scoffed. "MARCUS! JAKE! GET OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS GIRL AWAY!"

Both boys rushed over to us. I felt a set of hands grab my ankles and press them together before they were lifted off the ground. Marcus grabbed my forearms, and yanked them up, bringing my head with them. To my relief, Trevor stood up and super sped away, most likely to Douglas's office to give him a report on whatever just happened.

They hauled me away, my whole body dangling helplessly between them, from the elevator doors and into a small, lighted room. It had a cyber desk, several computer monitors, a few chairs, and paper files scattered everywhere. There was also a few incomplete devices placed sporadically across metal tables.

_I'm guessing this is Douglas's office..._

Jake and Marcus lifted me off the ground. I tried to pull away from them, but they were too strong. Once I was standing again, I was shoved over to one of the chairs. They pushed on my shoulders and I sank down onto the icy metal seat. Jake deactivated and unlocked the handcuffs.

_Finally! No more restraints!_

I had spoken too soon. I was too wrapped up in examining the room to notice the chair they sat me in had binds on each of the armrests. Chase strode up to me and forcefully placed my wrists in the bindings with me putting up a very little fight in shock. I had thought he was the good guy, but appearantly I was wrong. My eyes met his hazel ones, and I tried to silently plead him to stop.

From the first glance, I could tell he didn't want to do this to me. He looked like he just witnessed someone kick a puppy. His shoulders were slouched, his hands were shaking, and his eyes shone with regret and misery. It was like he just wanted to release me and be done with these people. Maybe he was the good one after all...

_I don't blame him. These criminals are monsters. Who holds a teenage girl hostage for no reason?_

Chase finished securing my wrists and joined the other three boys, who stood behind my chair. Douglas stood in front of me, holding a...a prepaid phone? What's he gonna do with that?

_Well, let's think, shall we? What do people do with phones? CALL OTHER PEOPLE!_

He pressed his finger into several of the keys and held the phone away from his face, like it was on speaker. While the phone rung, Douglas just stared at me, like he was trying to memorize my face. But it wasn't just a normal stare. I could tell it was full of hate by the way his eyes were squinted and the corners of his mouth were pulled into a flat line. I lowered my head, not wanting to see the face of Chase's leader any longer.

"Hello?" a voice called from the phone. My head snapped up to stare Douglas in the eye.

He smirked, erasing any evidence of a glare, and said in a fake enthusiastic voice, "Hey, Donnie! Guess who I have!"

**_AN: Annnnnnnnnnnnd... CLIFFIE! Hmm, these are kinda fun! Who agrees?! Oh, are you slightly angry? Annoyed, perhaps? All right, then. How about I give you all a little spoiler for Friday? Okay then! Chapter 13 will be called... 'Chapter 13 Trade'. Ooh, any theories for the next chapter? If so, I'd love to hear them! ;)_**

**_Until next time..._**

**_PEACE OUT PICKLES!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Trade

**AN: Hi! I'm back with Chapter 13. Enjoy! But first... SHOUT OUTS!**

**ShyMusic: Aww, thanks! Well, today is Friday, so the wait is over! ;) I hope you like this chapter!**

**HawiianChick12: Hmm, you may be surprised about what will actually happens! ;) Great guesses though! Also, I agree. ;)**

**TheMichiganWriter: That's usually what I say whenever other authors leave is in suspense. Chiffhangers are torture to read, but absolutely fun to write! ;) Thank you so much! :D**

**PurpleNicole531 (And Stella): HAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, I did leave you both on a pretty suspenseful cliffie, didn't I? Well, that's the perk of writing! Agitating the viewers! Oh, and also, umm, writing and stuff... yeah. So anyways, uh, I hope PurpleNicole531 is all right, desks can be pretty hard on the head! ;) Well, it was great to meet you, Stella, and I hope the yelling/maniac/insanity mode is done with by now. As funny as it was (extremely funny to read, by the way) it can't be the healthiest thing in the world. Thank you!**

**RissA15: Hmm, you seem pretty sure, don't ya? You're actually VERY close! ;) Ha! Yeah, I noticed the 'Jake' in 'Face Off' too! Did you also see Douglas's pickle obsession in 'Armed and Dangerous'? I must be psychic or something!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**RandomGirl: Short is okay! At least you remembered PICKLES and your name! PICKLES!**

**daphrose: Yep, you're definitely happy! :D I agree about the school stuff: Blech. Yes, cliffhanger! Oh, please don't cry, daphrose! Because there's plenty of more cliffhangers to come! XD You laugh at Douglas? HOW DARE YOU?! Ha, just kidding. I laughed when I was typing! ;) hmm, your second guess is pretty similar to this chapter. IV'E SAID TOO MUCH! Yes, someday. And we all dream of that day... Shouting is perfectly fine! I appreciate enthusiasm! ;)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad you're all right with cliffhangers! That skill will come in handy! ;) Yeah, it was a filler (and this one could be considered a filler as well), but the action will pick up again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

_Previously on Bionic Stolen-_

_"Hello?" a voice called from the phone. My head snapped up to stare Douglas in the eye._

_He smirked and said in a fake enthusiastic voice, "Hey, Donnie! Guess who I have?"_

Chase's P.O.V.

"Douglas! I knew it! Let Bree go!"

Bree was struggling against the chair, trying to free her hands so she could (I'm assuming) tackle Douglas.

At that moment, she looked so defenseless and frightened, even though I could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. I didn't want to tie her down like that, but who knows what Douglas would've done if I didn't.

"Oh, I don't know about that. She's quite the catch. I think I want to hold on to her for a while," Douglas teased into the phone.

Bree let his words sink in and stopped struggling. She craned her head around to look at me. Her soft cocoa eyes were widened with fear. She didn't like what Douglas was suggesting, and neither did I.

"You pull anything on her and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Oh, I wont hurt a hair on her wealthy, little head. How could you think I was that low? To injure a child. However, I can't promise anything for my boys," Douglas hinted in a playful tone.

Really, Douglas? In that case, he's pretty low. I've lost count of all of the times he's hurt me.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY SISTER, I WILL END YOU!" a new voice threatened. It must've been Adam, Bree's older brother. The protectiveness was definitely evident in his voice.

Her whole face lit up at the sound of his voice. She resumed struggling against the chair and tried to talk to him.

"Adam? You guys have to come and rescue me! Plea-" she broke off gasping, for Douglas smacked her across the face. Her head turned to the side from the impact, and she groaned in pain.

_He must've hit the bruise from when Marcus attacked her earlier._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the said android sneer at Bree's reaction. He seemed proud do have enflicted pain on a defenseless girl. How could he find satisfaction in pain? This is why I hate being here. I'm forced to work with people like Douglas, Trevor and Marcus. Jake isn't too bad; he doesn't have a high enough IQ to plan any sort of scheme.

"Let my baby girl go this instant!" a woman's voice, most likely Tasha's, cried from the speaker. She sounded like she would burst into tears any minute.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Douglas smirked, casually leaning on the cyber desk. He sure was taking his grand ol' time in negotiating. It made me sick to see him enjoying the distress this family has gone though. If something equally horrible had happened to him, he surely wouldn't be this relaxed.

"Douglas, enough games. What do you want in exchange for Bree?"

"Well, you've got a lot of nice things, but I don't want just anything. You see, under normal circumstances, I would just keep the your precious princess hostage until she agrees to join our side. Another bionic fighting against you would come in handy. But, from what I understand, you never bothered to train her. Without her bionics, she's completely worthless to me."

"What are you saying, Douglas?" Donald's tone was careful, and surprisingly calm.

"I'm saying, I don't have the time or patience to train her. So, how about we make a bargain. One bionic for another."

"I would never trade my _kids_ against each other. Release Bree now."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Douglas started, his smug grin dematerializing. "I will give you twenty four hours to change your mind. I'll call you again tomorrow to hear your answer."

With that, he hung up, not waiting for a response.

"Take her back to her cell," Douglas barked at me. I nodded and unbound her wrists from the chair. She stood up without objection and let me hold her wrists behind her back. I was careful to avoid her burns.

We peacefully walked back to the cell, neither of us speaking a word. The only sounds you could here were the shuffling of our feet as they stalked across the tile. When we arrived at her cell, I noticed a few tears leaking from her eyes. She staggered over to her bed and plopped herself down. I wordlessly claimed the spot next to her.

"You all right?" I asked after what seemed like an hour. Obviously it was only a few seconds, but the dismal mood of the lab practically slowed time to a standstill.

_Well, that was a stupid question..._

"No, Chase! I'm not. I've been kidnapped, held hostage, attacked, tied down, and bullied. This place is horrible, and those people are monsters. I've never been more confused in my life. There's so many different emotions here that I don't understand. I don't even know what to call them! And even through all of that, I don't want to go home," Bree sobbed, her voice gradually shrinking in volume as she continued.

_Okay, now_ I'm_ confused._

"What do you mean you don't want to go home? You just gave me this lecture about you hating this place, and now you don't want to go? That doesn't make any sense."

She sighed and stood up, pacing across her cell. "I do hate this place, but home isn't much better. There's nobody there who cares about me. I've been neglected from my dad my whole life because he refused to train me. My brothers practically ignored my existence since I was in diapers. Mom only talks to me out if pity. Nobody's ever bothered to be my friend at school. I've never been loved, and going back won't fix anything. There's no point. I might as well live on the streets. I know I probably sound crazy; that my life isn't nearly as bad as I make it seem. But they're wrong. Everyone just assumes I'm the 'perfect rich girl' without a second thought. They don't understand how lonely and monotonous my life is."

I didn't know what to say. I've never really talked to a girl before, let alone decipher one's feelings. Honestly, I've barely ever met a girl! True, I had my mom, but I was too young to remember much of her. She left me when I was about three years old. Just as I started thinking about this, a string of harsh words attcked my brain.

_If it wasn't for your mother, you wouldn't be in this mess!_

This isn't her fault!

_She's the one who left you here to suffer!_

Stop it! She didn't know Douglas would abuse me later on!

_That doesn't matter! She still left you, all the same._

Shut up! She didn't have a choice! Douglas won custody in trial! You know that! There was nothing she could do!

"Chase! Please, calm down!"

_What?_

It was then I noticed I too was pacing the small cell, dragging my fingers through my ruffled hair, full of rage. I probably looked like a deranged manic. I stopped and sat down on the wooden shelf, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I stared at my bare palms, just trying to remember something about my mother. Why she would've left, perhaps? I'd never actually tried to access that memory. I never knew the reason she left. Douglas just said she abandoned me. I feel like there's more to the story.

**AN: So... yeah, shorter chapter. But don't worry! The next chapter will give you a little insight of Chase's past! Ooh, who's excited?**

**Also, on a less happy note, there are five more chaters of thjs book. :'( However, the sequel should be up a few weeks after Chapter 18! So yay for that!**

**I'd love to hear your feedback! ****Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	14. Chapter 14 Flashback

**AN: Okay, YES, I am aware that today is not Friday, and it IS a holiday, but I needed to update today, otherwise this chapter would end up being late. I am going Black Friday shopping all day tomorrow, so that should be enough to explain my early update. SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Well, then Chasey flashbacks are what you'll get! ;) Here's your update, and I hope you enjoy!**

**RissA15: Oh, don't cry! All will be explained of Chase's past in this very special chapter! Ooh, hopefully the fangirl army is able to get a nice long rest! They're gonna need it! ;)**

**RandomGril: Ooh? That is the most perfectest word to describe him! XD Congradulations! Ha, slime isn't only on Nickelodeon anymore, Kenny! Here, Kenny! Have an extra large bucket of green (green for pickles!) Slime! *dumps giant bucket on Kenny* PICKLES!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks! Oh, well the wait is over! Enjoy!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ah, that was the plan! Curiosity is key! Woah, calm yourself, Stella! You want spoilers? I'm fine with giving out a few, but only in a PM. So if you ever want to know something REALLY badly, just send me a message! ;) Thank you! Suspense is one of my favorite thjngs to write, so that's a ally nice compliment! Chase's past will be revealed in this chapter! Impatiently, patiently, what's the difference anymore? Honestly, were all patient until someone screams, "HE'S HOLDING THE LAST COOKIE!" XD**

**TheMichiganWriter: Glad you're excited! Yeah, only five more chapters! I am really excited for you all to read the sequel! I already have around four chapters finished, so I'm just waiting for this story to wrap up! PICKLES!**

**ShyMusic: Aww, thanks! XD your review made me laugh so hard! Oh, don't worry. You'll be hearing of Chase's past in this chapter! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!**

**HawiianChick12: Hmm, interesting theory. Thank you SO much for letting me know I had a few typos! I appreciate it! ;) yeah, five chapters. Its a little sad for me too... Crazy Chase? AHHHHH!**

**daphrose: Yep! Yeah, Bree is so misunderstood... but she'll get though it! Remember? Brave little soldier? XD HALLELUJAH INDEED! Oh, you worded it perfectly fine! Don't worry about that. I understood it! Yes, do not apologize for your strangeness! I'm probably just as strange at times ;) Anywhoozles? Love it! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.**

_Previously on Bionic Stolen-_

_It was then I noticed I too was pacing the small cell, dragging my fingers through my ruffled hair. I probably looked like a deranged manic. I stopped and sat down on the wooden shelf, my head in my hands. I stared at my bare palms, just trying to remember something about my mother._

Chase's P.O.V.

I sat at the foot of her bed, kneading my legs into the plush comforter. She laid under the thick blanket, her hands folded across her lap. The diamonds in the silver band on her finger reflected the dim light from her bedside lamp. Her shoulder length, bronze hair cupped her cheeks, and her warm, hazel eyes beamed into my matching ones.

"What did you want to tell me, Chasey?" she questioned, using my nickname. It was special, only for her use.

I had come into her room to tell her something truly amazing. I had just acquired a special gift, and I couldn't wait to share it with my mother.

_She's going to be so happy for me._

"I'm smart mommy!" I exclaimed dramatically, throwing my open palms above my head for emphasis. My mother giggled and tickled my vulnerable tummy. I quickly ducked my arms back down and let out a squeal of happiness.

"I know, Chasey. You're a very smart boy! You already know how to tie your shoes."

"No, I mean I'm smarter now! I'm super smart!" I beamed at her, awaiting her reaction. She just looked at me blankly for a second. That blank stare soon morphed into a worried expression.

"W-what do y-you mean, Chase?"

"Soon, I'll know everything! Isn't this great?"

At first she didn't say anything. She just looked at me with the most worried and furious expression I've ever seen. When she finally did speak, her voice wavered and cracked.

"H-how did t-this happen, Chase?"

How _did_ this happen? It was pretty hard to remember. The whole day was a blur. All I can remember fully was Douglas giving me a glass with a foggy liquid in it. He said it was called happy juice, and I would love it. It tasted horrible, but I did feel really happy after. It was like I was riding a roller coaster! I was all wobbly and excited for no reason! Without realizing it, I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up in Douglas's office. He was sitting on a chair, staring at me. He said he gave me a very special gift. What did he call it again?

"Douglas gave me a drink, I fell asleep, and then later, I woke up. He said he made me super smart. I can't really remember what he did before I woke up. It's all blurry. I can't even remember what he called the thing that he gave me."

_I really can't. What was it? Bicycle? No. Binoculars? Probably not. Binder? Oh, forget it! I'll ask just Douglas later._

Her face was now one of complete and utter anger. Nothing else. She whipped the comforter off the bed and marched out of her bedroom and down the hall while I was too tangled in the comforter to move much.

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"Stay here, Chase," she commanded, popping her head out from behind the doorway. Her tone was harsh, something I rarely beard from my mother. "I have something to take care of. I will be right back."

I obeyed, scared of my mother's sudden aggresion, and laid down on the now ruffled mass of blankets. I buried my head in one of the pillows and began to think.

Why wasn't she happy? Her son is the smartest person in the world... or will be. Douglas said he would unlock more of my intelligence when I'm ready for it. I suppose he wants to make sure one I'm old enough before being given such a huge responsibility. Too much intelligence at one time would be too overwhelming.

I heard some more stomping (most likely my mother's feet) and a door slam. It wasn't hard to notice because Douglas already granted me my super senses. I heard my mothers voice from somewhere down the corridor, her words even more tense.

"Douglas! We need to talk! I cannot believe you would go behind my back and turn my child into some sort of cyborg-robot-thing! How could you do this?" My mother shouted. I honestly didn't need super senses to hear her.

"Rachel, calm down, okay. You should be thanking me! After I fully unlock his intelligence, he will be the smartest human to ever live! He can even help me with my work!"

"Work?! Your 'work' is stealing from your brother! I'll bet you've never had an original idea in your life! I don't want Chase anywhere near your crimes! I told you specifically: I do not want my baby to become some sort of lab rat that you do experiments on! Then what do you do? You turn right around and jam a chip in his neck!"

_Is that what he did? Implanted some type of computer chip in my neck?_

"Rachel, listen to me! Anyone in your position would be happy-"

"_Nobody_ would be happy to hear that their child has been turned into a scientific experiment!"

_Is that all I am to Douglas? A mere science project?_

"He's not an experiment! Thanks to me, our son is a bionic super soldier."

_Bionic! That was it! He said I was bionic._

"Don't you DARE call _my_ son 'ours'. He is _my_ child, and I don't want him near you or any of your other sick inventions. You already made a mass-destruction robot for heaven's sake!"

"First of all, he's not a robot! Marcus is an android! And secondly, you can't keep me away from Chase. He's too valuable now."

What am I? A gold watch? Sure, I'm only a few years old and bionic, that doesn't give him the right to claim me an an object.

"Watch me, Doulgas. Chase and I are leaving. We're through, Douglas."

I heard a few footsteps from down the hall. They were muffled, so I could tell whoever was making them was still behind a closed door.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a glass shatter. I sat up straight on the bed as the sounds of glass fragments bouncing off the floor hit my ears. Someone was taking deep breaths, like they had just ran a marathon. A door slammed shut, and I jumped off the bed. I tore down the corridor, frantically searching for my mother and Douglas. I knew he had a temper, and he can do a lot of damage. For all I knew, he could've tried to murder my mom.

After trying every door, I finally reached the end of the hall. I paused at the last possible doorway. One of my shakey hands reached for the knob, and turned it slowly. Once the door was fully opened, I saw Douglas standing in the corner of the room, staring at the pile of glass that sat at my feet.

"She's gone," he breathed. My heart rate began to escalate, fearing the worst.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, tears welling up in my eyes.

He glanced over at me, seeming to just notice my presence, and put his hands behind his back before saying, "She left you here with me. She is moving back in with her family after our divorce trial."

"No. She would never just leave me here with you. She loves me! I'm her son! She would've taken me with her!" I exclaimed, obviously in denial. There was no way my own mother would leave me. I was her blood and flesh. Douglas was just my stepfather. Surely I mean more to her than I could ever mean to Douglas.

"Chase, stop!" Douglas demanded, holding his palms up in a 'don't say another word' motion. From the first glance at his hands, I saw a color I didn't expect to see. Red splatters dotted his fingers, making my stomach churn in distress.

"What is that?" I screamed, letting the tears that gradually welled up in my eyes loose.

"Calm down, Chase. This is my blood. Your mother smashed one of my coffee cups on my hands. Relax."

_Oh, just his blood. That makes this so much better!_

"Where's my mommy? I don't want to stay here! I want to be with her!" I yelled, beginning a toddler tantrum. I didn't care that I was supposed to be super intelligent and mature. This kind of a trauma was too much for someone my age to handle. I needed my mother back.

"Stop it, Chase!" Douglas warned, his voice getting louder as his patience dropped. I was too busy rambling on about my mother to listen.

"I want my mother back! She loves me! She'll come back! I know she will! Bring her back!" I shrieked at him, beginning to choke on my own tears. I could tell Douglas was growing agitated with my behavior. He never did well with tantrums. My mother always took care of my outbursts for him. Douglas had no idea how to deal with me.

"Chase! Stop that this instant!" Douglas scolded while taking a few steps forward and gripping my small shoulders in his blood-covered hands.

"No! This is all your fault! If you didn't yell at her, she would be here now! It's YOUR fault!"

I struggled to get out of his grasp. I kicked my legs, turned my body around and waved my arms around in random directions, but it didn't work. I felt him let go of one of my shoulders and I felt slightly better, given a slight bit of freedom. My joy was short-lived though, because he slapped me across the face with his free hand. I wailed in pain and crumpled to the floor, feeling about four or five of the glass shards beneath me cutting through my pajama pants and legs. After curling into a ball and shielding my face from Douglas, I felt a warm breath of air against my neck.

"This was _not_ my fault," he hissed in my ear. His words were surprisingly slow and calm. "Your mother chose to abandon you. You are now _my_ son. If you ever blame me for this or disobey me again, I won't hesitate to beat you. Understand?"

I quickly nodded, fearing any more of his punishments. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Go to your room. Tomorrow, we train."

**AN: I will tell all of you: I did not make up the term 'happy juice'. I based that part off of a past experience. When I was little, I needed surgery, and to put me to sleep the nurse gave me a foggy liquid called happy juice. It really did taste bad, and it actually made me feel like I was on a roller coaster. There's probably a scientific name for it, but I don't know what that name would be. For now, I'm sticking with happy juice.**

**Now, I know I said earlier (in the first author's note) that I won't have time to update tomorrow. I honestly have no clue. My mom and I may have a few hours to kill early Friday morning, or in between stores. I don't know. If I do happen to have time, I will try to post: Chapter 15 Emotions. If not, them we'll just have to wait until next Friday like usual. Not really a big deal.**

**If any of you happen to be a bit confused, this chapter was just one big flashback of Chase's life when Rachel (Chase's mother) abandoned him. It also marks the start of his abuse, so it was kind of a signifigant point in Chase's life. You may want to remember this little flashback when the sequel is up. ;)**

**I think that was my last note, so...**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	15. Chapter 15 Emotions

**AN: Before I start the shout outs, I would just like to thank ALL of you for your support for this story. It means the world to me. With the last chapter, we hit over 100 comments! That's insane! So, yeah, I just wanted to let you know how much your appreciation means. It's basically the reason why I have the motivation to write, so thanks again!**

**Secondly, I am glad to report that I have figured out how to use page breaks! Yay! Yeah, it turns out, I had this little button on my screen that looked like a line THE WHOLE TIME but I never bothered to look at it. I. Feel. So. Stupid right now. :/ Oh, well. At least now I can use page breaks! See? Watch this!**

* * *

><p><strong>ChaseyLover: That's an interesting guess, but we will all have to wait to see if you're correct. No, Rachel wasn't cold-hearted. She just didn't think the bionic chip idea was very humane. Hmm, maybe! That's a great suugestion! Love it, really. Here's your update!<strong>

**AllAmericanSlurp: Hmm, I thought you liked the evil guys! That's okay though. I hate him (in this story) too. I feel that you need to have a bit of balance between evil and cluelly inhumane. Yeah, *sheepish grin* italics would've been smart... I'll keep that in mind for any future flashbacks ;) 1001 Ways to Torture Douglas? Ooh, sounds interesting! ;)**

**TheMichiganWriter: Yep, happy juice! You know what? I will take that as a very nice compliment! Thank you! :D Thanks again, and PICKLES!**

**HawiianChick12: Join the club. He's done some pretty inhumane things in this story...**

**PurpleNicole531: Perhaps... I really have no idea (I actually do, just play along) of what really happened. Its quite possible that Rachelndid leave her son in her haste to leave Douglas. Oh, what were you going to say, Stella? I am quite interested in your theory. If it's all right with PurpleNicole531, I'd love to hear from you! ;) Thank you! Yeah, he must really miss her. Here's the next chapter for you both!**

**daphrose: Ha, great little slime-prank there! Loved it! No, it most certainly is not okay! Wow, if I had known how emotional all my readers would get, I would've set up, like, some sadness support group or something! XD Well, when you put it that way (drugged, operated on, then abused) it makes me seem... almost... evil. I like it XD YEAH, GET 'IM, DAPHROSE! I can just picture Douglas screaming "Not the tips! Don't touch my beautiful hair!" Aww, thanks so much! Well, even if today isn't Friday, this is an early second update nonetheless. Ha, see you later ungerlover? Love it! XD**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you! Yeah, little Chasey had it tough. :'( Yeah, my Wal-Mart started on Thursday too (most of the stores did) but I didn't end up going until SUPER EARLY Friday morning. Aww, thanks! ;) Happy Thanksgiving to you too!**

**ShyMusic: Yeah, happy juice! Just to warn you, it tastses horrible, despite the name XP Same! I always want to give Chasey a hug! XD Thanks again!**

**RandomGirl: *glares at Kenny* Hmm, Kenny, if you're 'man' enough, then why don't you say hello to all of my squirrels? *snaps fingers and thirty squirrels fall from the sky on Kenny* That's better! Yeah, I read your review from TheMichiganWriter's Black Friday Story. I am just going to put this out there to end the controversy: READING OTHER PEOPLE'S REVIEWS IS NOT WEIRD! Thanks for the awesome review! PICKLES!**

**Guest: Well, I try to pace my updates, even if I REALLY was to post a new chapter. But, now that the sequel is partly written, I will be updating a little faster! ;) uh, happy juice doesn't actually taste very good, so be careful there! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bree's P.O.V.<p>

I just stood there. In the middle of the room. Doing nothing but staring at Chase. His black eye was still visible through his hands. He was motionless, just staring into his fingers. I sat by him on the wooden bed and did...well, nothing.

What could I do? I don't know what's going on or how to fix any of this. I don't even know if I want to go back home. Sure, there I have a roof over my head and food on my table, but that's literally it. No socialization, no family bonding junk, no missions, no bionics.

No anything.

I guess I should be more grateful. Chase can barely call this place safe. If he didn't kidnap me, I might actually feel sorry for him.

Oh, who am I kidding? I feel sorry as it is. He's been tortured to the point where it's routine for him. He expects it, and doesn't have enough will to fight back. It's effecting him physically and mentally. Physically because of the countless slashes that run down his back, and mentally because he obviously can't focus right. I can tell because he didn't notice me in the back seat of the car. Seriously, who is so distracted that they can't see a teenage girl in the back of a car!? Also, he seems to have forgotten about my crying fit last night...I hope.

After a few more minutes, Chase's head popped up. His eyes were watery and his expression was unreadable. He noticed me sitting next to him and quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of his unshed tears.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

He shook his head stubbornly, refusing to open his mouth. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff.

_Ugh, boys. Why must they make everything so difficult?_

I leaned back against the wall right next to Chase in an attempt to mock him. Key word: Attempt. My back was still speckled with charred bits of skin from Marcus. I let out a shriek before sitting straight up to avoid contact with the wall. Chase immediately straightened himself and reached out to steady me, as if I was about to fall off a cliff. He looked genuinely concerned, which made absolutely no sense.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked quizzically as he maintained the same position. He just stared at me in response. He suddenly shook his head and lowered his arms.

"It was your back, wasn't it?" He asked me, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah," I sighed in response. "Why does it hurt so much? My brothers have never gotten this hurt for this long, and they go on deadly missions."

He scoffed, "Of course they get hurt, but their bionics counteract most of the effects of the injuries. However, since you can't activate your bionics, your bionic healing is restricted. That's why your back is still completely burned."

"Well, what about you? You still have a black eye and a bunch of scars." I pointed out, confused. Why must the world of bionics be so... compicated?

"Douglas disabled that ability for me. He says I need to face punishment like the soldier I was supposed to be. He claims that I did this to myself, that I was the impetus for the abuse, and I need to take responsibility for it."

"Responsibility? For what? From what I know, you didn't do anything. Well, besides kidnap me," I pointed out half sarcastically. He glared over at me and leaned against the wall yet again.

"Never mind," he mumbled, staring at ground and refusing to supply me with a plausible answer.

He was making me so mad. No, correction, this whole situation is making me mad. I could literally feel my anger bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. Or maybe I was just really hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday, before the heist. Nonetheless, I surely felt a multitude of emotios other than hunger and anger.

I've never been so confused about my emotions, decisions or nightmares or...anything, really It's like I'm fighting a war inside my brain. Stay here and become a prisoner to Douglas forever or try to escape (without the guarantee of success) and be neglected at home once again.

Well, staying here would at least allow me to have some sort of friend. I guess Chase isn't that bad. I mean, he stood up for me against Douglas and he helped me when I was hurt. He seems to care about me to some extent... Unlike _someone's_ family...

However, on the negative side of staying here, Douglas, Trevor, Marcus and Jake would treat me the same as they do Chase. Maybe worse.

_"Douglas! I knew it! Let Bree go!"_

_I was struggling against the chair, trying to free my hands so she could break away from the chair and snatch the phone from Douglas's hand. I didn't want or need him talking to my so-called family._

_I still couldnt get over the fact that Chase had been the one to tie me up. One second he was telling me about my father's true past, and the next he is acting just as bad as his team. It scared me how easily he could bounce between good and evil._

_"Oh, I don't know about that. She's quite the catch. I think I want to hold on to her for a while," Douglas teased into the phone._

_His words hit me ears and I froze, not quite understanding what he meant. I didn't think I wanted to find out either._

_"You pull anything on her and it will be the last thing you ever do!"_

_"Oh, I wont hurt a hair on her wealthy, little head. How could you think I was that low? To injure a child. However, I can't promise anything for my boys," Douglas hinted in a playful tone._

_Injure a child? Has he seen what he's done to Chase? The poor guy is completely scarred._

_"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY SISTER, I WILL END YOU!" Adam threatened. I will admit, it was nice to hear a familiar voice, especially after all these people had put me through. His words sent a new wave of motivation over me, and I started to pull on the binds once again in hopes of breaking free. _

_"Adam? You guys have to come and rescue me! Plea-" Douglas slapped me, silencing my words. Instead of comprehensive words, a small shriek came out of my mouth. His hand hit the exact spot where Marcus had punched me. I didn't dare say another word, fearing an even worse pain that a slap. I fully knew what Douglas was capable of, and I didn't want to be his next victim._

I guess I should get used to this new environment. It's either here or home. In a way, I should be thanking Douglas. Adam filled me with faux hope. The concern from my family was fake, just like every other lie he's told us. Douglas slapped me back into reality.

"BREE!"

I stiffened and darted my gaze back to Chase.

"WHAT? Why are you yelling?" I shouted back, imitating the volume of his voice.

"You've been staring at the wall for three minutes. I've been calling your name the whole time!"

"Oh, sorry," I replied. He scared the living daylights out of me! "I was just lost in thought, I guess."

"Were you thinking about your family?" He questioned me, resting his elbows on his knees.

_Sheesh, does he read minds too?_

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked him quietly. He sighed and ran one of his hands through his spiked hair.

"Seems to be the topic on everyone's mind lately."

"Even yours?" I inquired. He looked down at me and slid a bit closer to me on the wooden bed.

"Yeah," he breathed.

_Wow, specific_.

"Well, I told you about my deep-seeded family issues. Care to share with me about your family," I paused. "If you can call this a family."

"I don't think so, Bree," he told me, shifting his arms uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, Chase. It'll make you feel better," I tempted him. He looked down at me again and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How will talking help me? What proof do you have?" he snipped.

Ha, proof? Fine then. He wants proof, I'll give him proof. I stood up from the bed to begin my rant.

"Me. I am your proof. Before this whole incident happened, I had nobody to talk to. Therefore, I had nobody to help me through all of this family drama. You're the first person I've told any of this to, Chase. For years, I've been depressed about these feelings, but since I had no one to share them with, they just stacked on top of each other inside of me. I know how it feels to keep emotions bottled up, Chase, and it doesn't feel good. And it probably wasn't the best idea to tell you considering I can't really trust you yet, but it did feel good to let it out. You'll feel better about it all, Chase. I promise."

"And if you're wrong?" he teased, a smirk glued to his face.

"Seriously!? I just gave you this wonderfully amazing lecture, and you're going to question me? Wow, good to know, Chase," I remarked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and stood up so he was at my level.

_Aww, he thinks he's intimidating! Well, I guess he is...but just a little bit, though._

"Well, why should I trust your judgement? You just said you don't trust me," he pointed out with the same smirk that never seemed ro leave his lips. I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to him.

_Ha! Now who's the intimidating one?_

Never mind. I'm not intimidating enough to scare a bird. I don't even know how to fight! All I know is that hold I used on Chase in the elevator yesterday.

"That was a bad choice of words, Chase. Just tell me." I pleaded.

"I'm still mot convinced. From what I've seen from you, nothing's really changed. You're still upset with your family."

"Yeah, I am, Chase. But ignoring the past isn't the best option. I'm not saying I always have hope in the future or that I confront my problems, but at least I acknowledge that they're there."

"And what good has that done for you? Did it change anything? No. Because you can't change the past," he growled. For a second, I feared that Spike would make another appearance. But then I remembered that as long as Chase is in the lab, Spike is completely deactivated.

"You're right. We can't change the past, but we can try to make the future better. And it's a lot easier if you have someone by your side to help you through it. Just tell me, Chase, and I can help you."

It wasn't until after I said those words that I thought about them. Make the future better. That's what I have to do. I need to take my own advice and make my future better. And the first step will be helping Chase though his problems. In this battle for my freedom, I need all the allies I can get. After that, I just have to simply escape here and confront my family. Hmm, it's probably easier said than done...

Chase sighed and sat back on the wooden shelf once again, thinking about my words. He put his head in his hands for about thirty seconds while I just stood there in front of him awkwardly. He finally lifted his head and stared me in the eye with a reluctant expression on his face.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here's the deal: I want this story to be over. But ONLY so I can start posting the sequel! :D Now, the best way to accomplish this (I believe) is to post TWO chapters per week! What do you think! <strong>

**To all of my Tutor readers: Yes, I know I missed another update. I am ashamed. DX BUT, I plan to have the next chapter up no later than tomorrow night! Maybe even in a few minutes, so keep your eyes peeled and computer on! ;)**

**How was this chapter? Personally, it was one of my favorites, but everyone has different opinions. Tell me what you think! :O Three chapters left! **

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	16. Chapter 16 Remember

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back with your next chapter! All the important stuff is at the end, so I'll just go straight to the shout outs!**

* * *

><p><strong>ShyMusic: Of course not! XD Oh, welcome, Chase! Welcome to Reviewland! Feel free to join Kenny (RandomGirl) and a (PurpleNicole531)! Thank you SO much! Everything you said was SO nice, and I thank you for that! :D Oh, you play soccer? I LOVE soccer (even though I really suck at it)! What position do you play? I play Defense and Mid.<strong>

**PurpleNicole531: Oh, it's all right, Stella! I can't sing either. It sounds like cats being dragged down a blackboard. XD Well, we'll all see how Chase's mom really left him in the sequel! Thanks! :D**

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks so much! Please let me know jf you come up with a better name for the 'ItsNotWeirdToReadReviews' thingy! I'd love to make the club an official thing! Thanks! PICKLES!**

**RandomGirl: Yeah, I know... but I wanted to finish this story first so they're evened out again. :/ Thanks, and PICKLES!**

**HawiianChick12: His story is in this chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

**RissA15: Aww, thanks so much! :D Ah, so you like the Brase-filled chapters? Not many people do, which I'm okay with! It's good to know I have at least one Brase shipper reading this story! XD Oh, that episode aired on Billy's birthday? I did not know that! Cool!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: YES! Thank you so much! I tried to remember. ;) Here's the next update! Ooh, before I forget, I wanted to tell you that I will read chapter 4 of HOS very soon! I kept the email in my inbox to remind me! XD**

**blizzard12989: Aww, thanks! That's awesome to hear! :D Here's the next update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Bionic Stolen-<em>

_He put his head in his hands for about thirty seconds while I just stood there in front of him awkwardly. He finally lifted his head and stared me in the eye with a reluctant expression on his face._

_"Fine."_

Chase's P.O.V.

"All I can really remember was the last night I saw my mother," I started. Bree was watching me intently, like if she didn't memorize every word I said she wouldn't understand. And probably, in a way, she was right. Leave out one detail and the whole lecture could be misinterpreted. It's this way with any story, really.

"I ran into her room to tell her about my new bionics. Douglas had just given them to me a few hours prior, and I wanted to see my mother's reaction to the 'good news'."

By now, Bree had changed her position. She was now settled and sitting up against my arm on the bed, playing with her fingers and listening very closely. Every now and then she would jerk her head slightly to the right to flick away the stray, oily pieces of hair that slid in front of her face.

"I thought she'd be happy. Turns out, it was the complete opposite. When she confronted Douglas about my abilities, they got into a huge fight. It ended with a smashed coffee cup and my mother leaving," I took in a shaky breath at the mention of my mother picking up her life and just walking away. Away from our house. Away from Douglas, Jake, Trevor and Marcus. Away from me.

"She abandoned me with Douglas and Marcus along with his friends. That night was also the start of the abuse. Douglas blamed me for the fight and slapped me. A few days later, Douglas herded us all out of the house, telling us he had found a bigger and better living space. Appearantly, bigger and better meant inside a giant mountian, 'cause we moved into his secret Lab. And we've been here ever since."

Bree abruptly sat up and turned around to face me again, eyes flashing brief flames of disbelief and horror. "Wait, so he's been abusing you since you were a little kid?" I nodded and she crossed her arms over her wrinkled shirt. She almost seemed annoyed at the fact of someone purposefully injuring a child.

"Bree, don't worry about that stuff. I'm not the one who's in danger here. You are. I brought you to this dump, and put you in jeopardy. You shouldn't be concerned about me."

She let out a drawled out sigh and uncrossed her arms, believing my lie. True, she did require lots od protection, but so did I. There always seemed to be something or someone out to hurt me, whether it was Douglas, his loud whip, or Marcus and his partners in crime.

"I know, I know. Anyways, that's how you got your chip, but what about me?" she questioned and looked over at me, her warm eyes staring sadly into my pair of hazel ones. She knew this story would make her even more depressed, but she deserved to know about her past. Her _real_ past. I sighed and reluctantly continued the seemingly neverending story.

"After Donald discovered his intelligence chip was missing, he worked continuously to create a different one. He thought for days on how to top the first two, but it was hard work. He finally came up with an idea: Super Speed and Agility. He programmed the microchip with the necessary data for your bionics and implanted them within your neck after you were born."

She didn't say anything. The only sound she made was the rhythmic gasp of air she took in through her nose as she inhaled. Her eyes were closed and I could see her blinking her eyes at a rapid pace.

There were few drawbacks to being a genius. Some of which included being overly intelligent or knowing too much about a certain subject for anyone to care. But as of right now the biggest downside would have to be always being right.

I had known Bree would be distraught from hearing this. She was hoping to have a different past than all if us; a different past than me. I knew Bree would be upset, but I still told her just the same. If I didn't, then who ever would? Someone had to be the messenger, and unfortunately that someone was me.

"Bree, don't cry," I soothed her as I wrapped my arm around her trembling shoulders in a comforting manner. She leaned against me, eyes still closed, and let out a choked, dry sob.

"So it's true. I really am worthless," she breathed shakily through her cocoa-brown hair, which cascaded around her face in it's natural waves. "I though maybe there would be a different, more significant, reason for me to be bionic, but I was wrong. I'm useless."

"No, Bree. You're not-" I started to coax, but she interrupted me. She jerked away from my grasp and wiped the stray tear that I didn't notice falling.

"Chase, don't. I know you're going to tell me I have a purpose, but it's getting too hard to believe. This whole situation has only given me time to think and reflect on my life. After you told me the whole 'Bionic Chip History' story, I finally realized why I've been excluded for all these years. Dad, Adam, Leo and Mom all think I'm worthless. Why else wouldn't they let me train? Dad obviously only gave me the chip to prove something to Douglas."

She paused to take in another long, exaggerated breath of air as she settled in next to me again. I placed my arm around her shoulder for the second time, and just like before, she relaxed.

"Bree, you are anything but worthless. If you were, would Donald be trying so hard to get you back? I heard your brother on that phone too. He cares a lot about you. All of them do. You shouldn't let something like a loving family go to waste. Take advantage of what you have before it's gone," I whispered to her.

After I said this, I realized I had been referring to my mother. Maybe I should've spent more time with her. Or perhaps I should've listened to Douglas when he said not to tell my mom. Maybe then she would be here now.

Maybe then I wouldn't be abused. I'd have a scar-free back. Marcus wouldn't bother me as much. We wouldn't be here, in this mountain lab, with horrid missions popping up left and right. I had begun to lose track if how many and what inventions we had stolen from Donald.

The one thing I remember about Marcus when he was little was that he was somehow terrified of my mother. It made no sense because she was the kindest person I knew, but it kept him out of trouble, so I didn't question it. Once she left, there was nothing stopping him from picking on me. This factor, of course, only encouracged and contributed to Douglas's abusive ways.

"Thanks for that, Chase. It means a lot. No one's ever cared about me like you do. Just like my family, everyone at school treated me like an outcast," she mumbled with a sad tone. Her voice suddenly got a firm edge to it. "But it's going to take a lot more than what my family is doing to change my mind. Whenever I get out of here, I'm leaving."

"Umm, I think that's the point of 'getting out of here'," I explained to her. She rolled her eyes and sat up on the wooden bed.

"No, I mean I'm leaving Mission Creek. At least until they can apologize. Then, maybe I'll consider coming back."

I hadn't even thought about Bree leaving. Things would just go back to normal. More beatings. More taunting from Marcus and his sidekicks. More illegal missions.

I guess ever since Bree came here, I've had something to do; to look forward to. It definitely beat getting abused or being sent to commit crimes. She just had something about her that made her special... it's hard to describe. She's caring. I guess that's the best word to fit her.

"What about you? Haven't you ever tried to escape?"

**AN: Yeah, I know. Not my best chapter. :/ I think it was more of a filler than anything. Only two chapters left! I will update 'Chater 17 Stance' sometime between Sunday and Wednesday, and 'Chapter 18 Hero' on Friday. So that means... NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :'(**

**Or, maybe you guys want me to combine the next two chapters into one long one for the end? I'm willing to do that, but you guys have to tell me whether or not you would like it. Please tell me in your review!**

**Sorry I'm posting this pretty late at night (it's 11:56 where I am), but I was busy with a church community service thing. But I did get this in before midnight, so it is technically still Friday! XD**

**Remember to Favorite, Review and Follow! :D**

**Until next time...**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hero

**AN: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I bring good news and bad news, so... I'll just give you the bad news first. **

**Yes, I know I did not update Tutor yet. Sadly, life for me is getting harder and harder. I just had the HUGE science project dumped in me, and writing time has been scarce. I'm only posting this because this chapter was pre-typed and getting Bionic Stolen over with will loosen up my schedule a bit. That also brings me to my next note...**

**I have decided to merge the last two chapters of this story together to make one extra long chapter! So that means, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF BIONIC STOLEN! Now, don't any of you release your minions, or fangirls, or fanhounds just yet! Since this book is done, I can start posting the sequel soon! January at the latest, so be ready! I have a summary for Bionic Escaped on my profile if you want to check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>RandomGirl (Now: RandomGirlPerson): Yeah, I know why you didn't see your review. Guest reviews aren't submitted until thirty-six hours after posting, unless the author (me) allows them to be released sooner. I would've submitted it, but I was asleep, so that's why you didn't see it. :P So I got both of them, and THANK YOU! Really? You play soccer too? That's awesome! Oh, welcome Anastasia! And you will help greatly in the torturing of Kenny when... you know... he returns. *sniffles* PICKLES!<strong>

**PurpleNicole531: XD You two are SO funny! Oh, so Stella is a drama maniac? Well don't you worry, Stella, for there is much more drama ahead! ;) Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**ChaseyLover: Thanks! Yeah, I was going to do that, but I decided to combine them. I hope you'll still like it anyways!**

**HawiianChick: Yeah, I know I'm insane... AND I'M PROUD OF IT! XD Yes, it is sad but true. I guess the sequel is more of a 'what happens next thing.' The ending here is more of a giant cliffhanger, and Bionic Escaped just continues the story. **

**TheMichihanWriter: Thanks! Yes, THE HORROR! Yay, another new member to Reviewland! Aww, don't cry! To Douglas: Thanks, here's your update, and PICKLES! Oh, you really haven't been trained, have you? Oh well, I'm sure Kayla will show you not to question my randomness with that nifty electric collar she has! ;)**

**LRLover333: Really? Huh, I didn't know. Thanks! If you're having writer's block can you PM me? I don't really want to give ideas here, where anyone can just come and read them. :D**

**ShyMusic: Ooh, good catch, Chase! There WILL be a sequel! Thank you so much! Ha, yeah same with me on goalie. :/ but I'm seriously not good at soccer. Thanks again, and to Chase: watch what you say! Remember: I am the author, and I have control over what punishments Douglas gives you! Just a fair warning! :) Yeah, were friends! I'll try to PM you sometime so we can chat more. Oh, sorry hun, but puppy eyes don't work on me. Enjoy!**

**blizzard12989: Here's an extra long chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! Yep, da love! Here's your update!**

**daphrose: (chapter 15) Thanks! Extra thanks for catching that typo! Now I'm really upset because I hate when people mix stuff up like that, and I just mixed them up! Grr! BEWARE OF THE EVIL AUTHORS! XD love it! Ooh, I love candy canes! And Christmas time! It's the most wonderful time of the YEAR! *crowd boos* okay, okay I'll stop singing... sheesh. Oh, Douglas doesn't do anything now, but I would keep that razor handy... there's another character you may need to keep an eye on! ;) (Chapter 16) Thanks! Yep, sequel! After this chapter, actually. I combined them. Uh, *waves nervously* could you not unleash you minions on me? I want to live to see my next birthday... hey, I did warn you before about the emotions! XD Thanks again! :D**

**RandomChick: THANK YOU, AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Lab Rats characters or the parts of the plot that are from the book Girl Stolen by April Henry.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Bionic Stolen-<em>

_I guess ever since Bree came here, I've had something to do. To look forward to. It definitely beat getting abused or being sent to commit crimes. She just had something about her that made her special...it's hard to describe. She's caring. I guess that's the best word to fit her._

_"What about you? Don't you ever try to escape?"_

Bree's P.O.V.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand like he was trying to soothe a hidden pain. His other arm was still draped around my shoulders in a comforting way. It was nice. Albeit, anything in my situation would be nice. This dingy cell is definitely not insulated, nor does it have any food. Those berries Chase brought in earlier were long gone.

"I did try once, when I was twelve. After training one day, I grabbed my mission bag and stuffed it with food and water. I waited for the right moment to escape, which just happened to be after Trevor's and Jake's first training session. They had just gotten their chips a few days earlier."

_Okay, so let me get this straight. Marcus the android was created, then Adam and Chase, then me, and then Trevor and Jake a few years later. Wow. Why must all of this be so complicated?_

Okay, it may not seem that complicated to the average person, but with all the other contradicting emotions that are swimming in my head at the moment, it's understandable as to why I'd be confused.

"I made it out of the garage and ran for my life. At the time, I had no idea where I was going because the path to leave is so intricate. I'd only ever left every few weeks for a mission, and even then I had Marcus accompany me to ensure I didn't get lost. I ended up weaving my way through trees for hours before finally making it to a dusty, gravel road. I kept running, despite the burning in my lungs and the blisters on my feet."

"When I got to the Welkerville city limits, Douglas got an alert on his cyber desk saying that I had fled town. He activated this app on my chip that he invented called the Triton App. It allowed him to take full control of my body and mind. I had no say in anything. I was like his minion. I did whatever he wanted. Luckily, he didn't make me harm anyone. He just brought me back here and gave me one of the worst beatings of my life. That, plus the killer pain in the back of my head and neck from the app was almost unbearable."

Chase paused for a minute, biting nis bottom lip and deciding whether to continue or just leave off there.

"That was the day I got most of my scars. I had lost so much blood from his whip, I was about four minutes from death. My chip saved me. It's like an extra life in a video game. Without it, I wouldn't be alive," he trailed off, getting a dazed look in his eye.

_Oh, no. Not again. He was already out for a good couple of minutes, and I don't feel like sittings here while he just thinks._

I quickly gave him a firm tap on the back of his head, and he flinched, obviously not expecting the mini blow.

"Ow!" he exaggerated in mock hurt.

"Sorry, but you were zoning out again, and I really didn't feel like sitting here practically alone for five more minutes."

He huffed, and turned only his upper body away from me. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly gave him a comforting, sideways hug. He stiffened for a second, but eventually loosened up a bit. Chase placed one arm on my back, careful to avoid the scorn marks Marcus had left.

I sighed with content at the peaceful situation before hearing a loud growl. I quickly released Chase from my grasp and jumped up from me seat. I did my best to get in a fighting stance while darting my alert eyes around, surveying the scene known as my cell. My elbows were level with each other at shoulder height, and my legs were straight and spread evenly apart.

Behind me, I heard a muffled laugh. Chase was still sitting on the bed with one of his gloved hands covering his gaping jaw.

_Seriously? There's something about to attack us and he's laughing?_

"Chase, what's so funny here. Something is coming!" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth. I kept my eyes trained on the laser door.

"You are, Bree. Your funny!" he exclaimed. I could imagine the playful smirk glued to his face.

"What are you talking about?" I deadpanned, still standing in my original pose. My head was slightly turned in his direction to see him more clearly.

"Well, first, your fighting stance is way off," he pointed out, eyeing me up and down while holding back his grin.

I glared at him and said, "Give me a break. I've never had any fighting experience. I'm trying." I looked away from him to scope out the room again. I really wanted to know who made that peculiar sound.

"Oh, please. By all means, keep trying. Your failure is adorable."

I just turned to face him dead-on and relaxed my stance. He continued to smile at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, nothing's coming to attack us. That sound you heard was your stomach. You haven't eaten since this morning."

I felt a crimson heat take over my face before I sank back down on my seat. That was so embarrassing!

Literally four seconds after I reclaimed my spot, Chase stood up and walked to the laser-guarded gate.

"You coming?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and an outstretched hand.

"Where?" I asked quizzically and squinted my eyes. He dropped his arm with a slight plopping noise and opened the gate.

"The kitchen. We both know you're hungry."

* * *

><p>Douglas was being too easy. Donald got a full day to think about the offer. If it was me, I'd just hold a knife to her throat until he agreed to my demands.<p>

She deserved it too. She gets to live in this big mansion and attend a prestigious school. She probably owns several cars with chauffeurs to drive each of them. She must eat extravagant feasts every night. I'll bet she has maids and butlers working at her hand and foot. To summarize, she's nothing but a spoiled rat.

And Chase? Well, he's a different story. From what Marcus told me, his mother was an ungrateful, stubborn deadweight. That's probably where he gets his attitude from. Whenever we're assigned a mission, he's always the first to object or question the purpose. He's always like, "But why do we have to do this? Nothing they did ever effected us in a negative way."

_Pathetic_.

If you ask me, it just proves his weakness. Or weaknesses...

Since that girl arrived here, Chase has been even more distracted than usual. When I ran into him this morning, he wasn't alert like he was trained to be. It was like he was in a trance. It's really kinda sad how easily he let his guard down. And he let me leave! After that first blow, he didn't strike back. He just huddled inside his protective, little force field of his and waited for me to walk away.

_Again, pathetic._

He needs to learn his lesson. My dad didn't raise me to sit on the sidelines and go along with the crowd. He taught me to take matters into my own hands and put everyone else in their place; teach them all right from wrong. In Chase's case, he need to learn to finish the job. So that's what I'm going to do. Teach him to stay focused and get his missions done the right way. And I have the perfect way to snap Chase out of his little trance...

* * *

><p>"Well, we don't have much here," I started, peering into the rusty fridge. "Just some venison and Douglas's beer."<p>

Bree groaned from behind me and picked up the packet of jerky from the counter.

"Can I eat this?" she asked, holding the ripped package up higher.

"Knock yourself out," I mumbled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

We had just slipped out of her cell, thankfully unnoticed by Douglas and the others. That was all due to my thermal scanner. No one was on the third floor. Apparently, Douglas was prepping them for another mission in the garage. Thankfully I was not part of it.

Bree greedily ripped open the jerky and took a bite. She chewed slowly for a few seconds, like she wanted to make sure the meat wouldn't bite her back.

"Mmm," she sighed through a closed mouth. "this is actually pretty good."

I unscrewed the plastic cap of my water bottle and took a swig.

"Uh, Chase?" Bree asked with a mouthful of jerky.

_Charming_.

"Where's the restroom?"

"Just walk down the hallway. You'll find it easily enough," I directed her. She gave me a slight nod before scurrying out the door.

Several boring minutes had passed, and Bree still hadn't returned.

"Bree?" I called out into the hall, hoping for a reply. Or a few footsteps. Something to symbolize that she was okay.

Nothing. No answer. No footsteps. Just the eerie silence. Even my bionic hearing couldn't pick up anything.

Then I heard a small gasp. I rushed out of the room in search of Bree. She wasn't anywhere in the hall, and the bathroom door was wide open.

_Where could she be? Wait a second... __The training room._

I tore down the corridor in hopes that she'd be in the training center, out of harms way. If she had somehow snuck into the elevator to escape, we would both be in deep trouble. I reached the doorway and stopped in my tracks.

Bree was in there. Just standing in the middle of the room, admiring all the equipment. And there was a lot of it. We had multiple weight sets, including a bench press, for Jake and Marcus, a few high-powered treadmills for Trevor and a combat simulator for all of us. The walls were lined with blue mats for sparring, and model weapons littered the shelf in the far corner of the room. Practice dummies were randomly stacked by the door, and a cyber desk and console sat next to the the left wall.

"Chase," Bree gasped, sensing my presence behind her. "what is this pl–"

"This is our training room," I interrupted, obviously not needing to hear anything else from her to know what she was going to say.

Without another word, she stepped over to Trevor's super speed treadmill. She carefully placed one hand on the side rails, treating it like if she pressed too hard it would disintegrate.

"Bree?" I called to her. She didn't turn from the machine. She didn't even reply. She just sniffled and caressed the arm of the treadmill with her hand.

"Bree?" I tried again, a bit more impatient. This time, she turned to face me with tears welling up in her eyes. She took in a shaky breath and staggered over to my side. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried.

After I got out of the initial shock of her outburst, my arms came to rest around her back, careful to avoid her blisters, of course. She was quietly sobbing into my chest, her head turned so her cheek was pressed against the black fabric of my mission suit. I tried to hush her by whispering soothing 'shh' sounds by her ear. She eventually pulled away with a tear-stained face and fumbling fingers.

"Sorry, Chase. It's just..." she trailed off, glancing back at the treadmill. "I dont know what just came over me. It's just upsetting knowing I'll never be able to activate my bionics. I'll never get to run at the speed of lightning or go on life-saving missions."

I understood how she felt. Excluded from the 'wonderful' world of bionics. All she's ever wanted was to be like her brothers. She wanted to be a hero.

According to her, nobody at home cared for her enough to train her... Kinda like no one here cared about me. Except for Bree...

She helped me open up about my abuse. She comforted me when Douglas hurt me. She taught me how to stay strong, just like she was staying strong in this prison. In short, she cared about me like no one has before. And it was only fair if I returned the favor.

"Bree," I started. She looked up at me with her glistening eyes, urging me to continue.

"I'm going to train you. You'll be a real bionic."

**AN: Okay, so I really liked this chapter. It was fun to write, and hopefully it was good to read! ****Again, this will be the last chapter, unless I post an author's note saying that Bionic Escaped is up. But that probably won't be necessary. **

**I do have one question for you all: Who's point of view was the middle part of the chapter? A few of you who have seen the Wattpad version will know, but I ask that you let the others guess. I want to see what they're all thinking.**

**I'd just like to than you all one more time. SO THANK YOU! I never expected any of my stories to be as successful as this one is, and for that I am extremely grateful. After all, without you guys, writing fanfictions would be boring and kind of pointless because without someone to read and review, all you're doing is typing. Okay, I'm gonna stop before I get confusing and emktionak. Love you , and thanks again!**

**Until next book...(see what I did there?)**

**PEACE OUT PICKLES!**


End file.
